Finding A Family
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: Draco decided to follow his heart and stand up for what he believed in. Hermione let her family go before the war, and then she had to do it again after the war, can she do it alone or will someone she never expected be there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Harry Potter is not mine :(**

Chapter 1 - Draco's Story

Draco Malfoy, Death Eater. They were four words always destined to go together. That was his destiny, it had always been his destiny. So why was he now sitting on the Hogwarts Express, after the worst summer of his life, wondering how he could escape his future and his supposed destiny.

It was during the summer that Lord Voldemort gave him a special task. He was to kill Albus Dumbledore. His father had told him how much of an honour it was to be given a mission by the Dark Lord, and that getting the Dark Mark would be the greatest moment of his life. Draco held his face emotionless during this conversation, wanting nothing more than to shake his father and tell him how stupid he was. Couldn't he see that Draco was being used as a pawn, that this was all payback for the Department of Mysteries debacle? Even Draco had figured that out. Ever since that night, the Dark Lord had been punishing his father and his family. Giving Draco this task was simply another form of punishment, yet it seemed Lucius Malfoy was too blind and too ignorant to see it. He was desperate for redemption from the Dark Lord, desperate to have the standing he once did, and more importantly the power that went along with it. Money and power were all that Lucius Malfoy cared about, and he was prepared to sacrifice anything to get it, even his own son.

During the Welcome Feast Draco looked towards his godfather, Professor Severus Snape. He had been a constant throughout Draco's life, another follower of the Dark Lord, but he'd never been as cold or harsh towards him as his father was. There were many conversations he had had with his godfather, conversations that should have been with his father, because it was just easier to be honest with Severus. Could he be honest with his godfather now? Draco wondered as he continued to stare at the professor seated at the teachers table, not being able to look at the headmaster he was supposed to kill.

Later that night, Draco was unable to sleep. He decided taking a walk would be a good alternative to the sleeping potion he left at home. He had been walking aimlessly for a while when he found himself standing directly in front of Professor Snape's office.

Draco decided to trust his instincts and talk to his godfather who had never let him down. He could see light under the door and could hear the scraping of a quill. Saying a quick quiet prayer to himself, Draco knocked on the door and gently pushed it open, hoping that Severus would not let him down.

Snape wasn't surprised to see his godson when he entered his office. Since he had learnt of the Dark Lord's plan for the young boy, he had been waiting for them both to get back to Hogwarts, so that he could help Draco without arousing suspicion from the Dark Lord, Lucius or any of the Death Eaters.

Both were well skilled in legilimency and occlumency and both knew what a risk they were about to make with their conversation, but the trust between them saw them both being totally honest.

Several hours later Draco felt much better, he had confided in Snape about how scared he was for himself and his family, about how he was no longer sure that he believed in the Dark Lord and his philosophies, and about how he didn't want to complete his task.

In return Snape had confided in Draco his true allegiance to the Order, and his true beliefs. Draco was stunned. It was not a response that he had been expecting, but then he hadn't been sure what he was expecting. Snape had convinced Draco that they needed to go to Dumbledore and the Order and that they would help and assist, not just him but his family also if that was what he wanted.

A few days later Snape and Draco went to see Dumbledore and explained the situation that Draco was facing. After much discussion and a few further meetings a plan was developed. Draco continued to act as if he had a mission from the Dark Lord as some Slytherins were already suspicious. The Order would prepare for war and the final battle, which they hoped would happen earlier than the Dark Lord wanted.

It was easily becoming the worst year of Draco's life. He was being torn in two. As far as Slytherin and his family were concerned, he was working on something for the Dark Lord. A mission so secret he could not tell anyone. His reputation as the Slytherin King had increased. The rumours around the school were never ending, although sometimes amusing. The one upside was that Draco was able to spend lots of time on his own. Everyone thought he was working on his 'secret' mission, yet he was spending the time wondering if he had made the right decision, if he would live or die and exactly what his life was now going to be. He'd never been allowed to make any decisions of his own, everything he did and thought was controlled by his father, and had been since the day he was born. Now he was working against everything he had ever been taught, everything he had ever known and it scared him as he knew it meant instant death should he be caught. But at the same time he felt a sense of freedom, because he knew whatever happened to him was down to him. He was the one now in control, and that helped him deal with the fear.

Now working against the Dark Lord, Draco would meet regularly with Snape, who was his link to the Order and to the Dark Lord. Snape has convinced him that Draco should report to him so as not to create suspicion and as an extra precaution in the event of any mail being intercepted. Draco was still required to send updates to his father, which Snape helped him to write, ensuring Lucius was being given enough information to satisfy him, without actually telling him anything specific.

Draco was concerned over the role that his godfather was playing, the double agent. He was scared as he knew what would happen should he ever be caught out. Draco had realised that Snape was the only true friend and confident that he had, and it scared him to think that he could loose him. Snape threw off these concerns, saying that he had been doing this for years and the Draco should focus on the task at hand.

In return Snape would occasionally ask Draco how he was feeling and spent time listening to him and reassuring him that he had made the right decision, and that no matter what happened what he was doing was right. Draco was grateful that he had someone to confide in, but there was still only so much he would discuss with his godfather. While Malfoy's were not meant to discuss their feelings, or even show them, Draco always felt safer in doing so with Snape. He still remained guarded about certain issues and feelings. He had lots of practice at being cold and unemotional, and sometimes it was hard to let that go.

Draco knew it was going to be one of the hardest years of his life, but it was also going to be an interesting one, and shape the rest of his life. A life that he could now control, and a destiny that he could choose.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to dmlainey for her help with this story (so far) and especially this chapter - miss you, come back soon.**

**Pls review and let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Harry Potter is not mine :(**

Chapter 2 - Enlightening Information

Students had been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks when Professor McGonagall asked Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind after Transfiguration.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you tonight, but this has to be done with a certain degree of secrecy." McGonagall explained. "Mr Potter and Mr Weasley if you could make your way from the common room using Mr Potter's invisibility cloak. Ms Granger, if you could head to the library and I will meet you there."

The three left McGonagall's classroom slightly confused.

"Why do you think he wants to see us?" Harry asked.

"More importantly why can't we tell anyone" Ron questioned.

"Well its obviously something to do with the Order" Hermione whispered, "and they don't want certain students to see that we are meeting with Dumbledore. Its not exactly like we have done anything wrong yet this year".

Later that evening, Hermione headed to the library, which nobody found odd, while Harry and Ron played wizard's chess by the fire. By 9.30pm most students had headed to bed and those left in the common room were well absorbed in finishing what ever homework was due for the next day.

Harry ran up to the dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map, then he and Ron headed out, muttering something about going to find Hermione, just in case anyone was listening. Once they reached the third floor, they checked to see that no one was around, Harry pulled out the map, muttering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and checked that the route to Dumbledore's office was clear. Seeing that there was no one in their way, or anywhere near them, they pulled out the invisibility cloak and set off for Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was sitting in the library, totally engrossed in a book on Ancient Runes she was using for her homework. Professor McGonagall approached the table.

"Ms Granger, would you please be so kind as to accompany me, I need a prefect's assistance" she said.

"Certainly, Professor" Hermione answered, packing up her stuff.

Together Hermione and McGonagall walked to the Headmaster's office.

"Pear Drops" McGonagall said as they reached the phoenix statue, and it moved into life, allowing them to climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Once they reached the office, they saw that Harry and Ron were already there. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Welcome" Dumbledore started "I'm guessing you are wondering why you are here, so I'm going to explain. I ask that you listen to my explanation and then I will answer any questions that you have".

The three nodded, each wondering what Dumbledore was about to tell them.

"At the start of the school year some information came to light about Lord Voldemort's plans and the Order has been using this information to form a plan of our own. It is now time to start putting that plan into action, and informing you is part of that".

The three were slightly stunned. They had all realised at some point in time during this year, that they would have to deal with the impending war, and maybe even argue again for inclusion in the Order of the Phoenix. Yet here was Dumbledore volunteering information and including them in a plan.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, at the same time Hermione said "What information?"

Dumbledore smiled, he knew they were desperate to be involved in the Order and fight to protect the world from Lord Voldemort, and had hated the way that the Order had kept them on the outside. He remembered the heated discussion around the table over whether they should be involved, as they were only children. Yet they were children who had faced more in their short lives than most other wizards. It had become apparent to the Order that they needed to be included, involved, and consulted, especially following the information they had received about Lord Voldemort's plans.

It was time to tell them, and Dumbledore decided to get straight to the point, "during the summer holiday's Draco Malfoy was given a mission by the Lord Voldemort, and that mission was to kill me".

The three gasped. Everyone knew that the one wizard Voldemort feared was Dumbledore, and that he would want Dumbledore dead, but none of them had comprehended anything happening to Dumbledore before the final battle. But it wasn't just the threat to Dumbledore, it was that Draco Malfoy had been given the task. He was their age. How could you ask a teenager to kill someone?

"Upon arrival at Hogwarts Draco confided in his Godfather, and together they came to see me. Draco is now part of the Order and we will be doing everything to protect him" Dumbledore continued.

"But..." Ron started

"Let me finish Mr Weasley" Dumbledore stated "The Order has decided to use this information to develop a plan which will hopefully end this war before it can get out of hand. And yes Mr Weasley we do believe him, and we do believe the information is genuine. Professor Snape has helped confirm this."

Ron shut his mouth and went bright red, wondering how exactly Dumbledore knew exactly what he was thinking.

"How does this effect us Professor?" Hermione asked, still trying to comprehend all of the information that was being given to them.

"Well the mission to kill me will involve luring death eaters to Hogwarts to assist with my murder. The Order will be waiting and Lord Voldemort will be summons. We are hoping to catch him off guard, and end the war before it can really begin. As you know Harry you will be needed for the final battle, as will Ron and Hermione. This is why we are sharing this information with you now".

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. He always knew this day would come, but he still didn't feel anywhere near ready, but then he realised that it was also something that he figured he would never be totally ready for. He had survived Voldemort once before, he had the most powerful protection of his mother's love, he just had to remember that and stay strong.

"The Order is having a meeting on Saturday. The rest of the school will be on a Hogsmeade visit, so it should not be too hard to sneak you out to the meeting. I ask that you discuss this with no one else at this time, including at Mrs Weasley's request Ginny, and use the next few days to think over the information you have been given."

The trio nodded, and were then dismissed from the headmaster's office.

Once outside McGonagall escorted them back the the Gryffindor tower. The Common Room was empty so they sat down in front of the fire with a stunned silence engulfing them, each of them independently digesting the information they had received and slowly coming to terms with the fact that the war was going to happen, and it was going to happen sooner than they had anticipated.

* * *

**Again thanks to dmlainey.**

**Pls review, and if you know a good beta please let me know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Harry belongs to JK**

Chapter 3 - A Meeting of The Order of The Phoenix

Saturday arrived and Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent many hours talking about and thinking over the information that Dumbledore had shared with them, as well as the whole Draco Malfoy as a member of The Order situation.

They made their way down to the main entry with everyone else, heading for Hogsmeade. It was only once they reached the bottom of the stairs that Hermione, playing her role, suddenly claimed to have left her purse in her room, before turning and running back up the stairs. Harry and Ron stood waiting, while all the other students left, presuming that they were waiting for Hermione. It had taken some persuasion to get Ginny to go with Luna, and Harry and Ron had had to promise that they'd meet them in the Three Broomsticks later, knowing that there was going to be hell to pay when they didn't turn up.

Once all of the students had left, Hermione came back down and together the three headed to the Headmaster's Office.

Once they arrived, Dumbledore asked them to floo to Grimmauld Place.

As they arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place they saw various members of the order already sitting around the table. Sirius jumped up and hugged Harry, while Mrs Weasley hugged Ron, and then Hermione.

Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley and Mr Weasely were all sitting around the table. Dumbledore appeared out of the fire, followed by McGonagall.

Molly Weasley began to fuss and get more food and drinks as everyone sat down, exchanging greetings and general conversation. The volume in the room had increase as everyone caught up with each other and discussed those things that they could only discuss when the Order was together. The room had quite a cheerful and calm feel, just like a big family dinner.

It was due to this that no one heard the floo, until Snape and Draco then appeared out of the fire. There was suddenly tension in the air, and the conversation stopped. Everyone took their seats, with Draco and Severus sitting at the opposite end of the table to Sirius and Harry. The room no longer felt like a happy family dinner, it suddenly felt much more like the serious meeting that it was.

"Well as we are all here," Mad Eye said, getting everyones attention, "lets get started".

The meeting began and it became clear that planning had been underway for a while and were quite far advanced. Hermione, Harry and Ron were having trouble keeping up with some of the discussions, as they were at their first meeting. Between them they were trying to pick up on the important parts, sharing glances and looks when something took their interest or caught them off guard.

"So Draco, have you passed the message on" Dumbledore asked

"Yes" Draco said "I have informed the Dark Lord that the vanishing cabinets have been fixed, and that they will be used to allow Death Eaters to enter the castle and assist me in my escape".

"You're still inviting them into Hogwarts" Harry said, while Ron just sat with his mouth open, as neither of them had actually thought that Dumbledore would go through with his plan to willingly let Death Eaters into the school.

"We have our reasons." Dumbledore answered, but the boys still looked confused.

"Its a secure location" Hermione said quietly, "The Order can control who gets in and who gets out, to a certain extent. Plus there will be no muggles or innocent bystanders around. It actually makes perfect sense."

"Everything Hermione has said is right, and it was not a decision the Order took lightly Harry", Lupin told him, "but we have to use any advantage that we can, and Hogwarts provides us with just that".

"Now Kingsley, do we know how many we can count on yet?" Mad Eye asked, trying to get the meeting back on topic.

"Numbers are still being finalised Mad Eye but we have a fair few ready to fight." Kingsley responded

"And plans for the school Dumbledore?"

"They are progressing. We have the teachers on side, all ready to help where needed. Professor Flitwick has developed a charm that will lock the students into their rooms and cannot be broken either by them or by any others. This should keep them safe during any battle. However we do have to consider those who will want to fight, for both sides, and are of age."

There were nods around the table. Despite their desire to keep the students out of the war, it was becoming more and more apparent that certain students would have a role to play, and that for the most part they should be allowed to do so.

"We could ask those in Dumbledore's Army" Hermione said quietly.

"Well we were hoping that you would be able to help us in this area" Lupin answered, "as well as you Draco. I'm sure you will know which students from Slytherin have sided with he-who-must-not-be-named and are intending to fight in the war".

Draco nodded, "I can give you a rough list".

"I can also assist" Snape answered, "there are some Death Eaters already trying to push the case of their children with the Dark Lord".

It was not long after this that the students were sent back to school with Professor McGonagall, while the meeting continued without them. All four had received their tasks to try and suss out which students planned to be involved in the war. They had been returned to the school, so that they were back before the first students returned from Hogsmeade. They were all acutely aware that they needed to avoid suspicion of any kind.

As they left the Headmaster's Office McGonagall turned to the four of them and said "I'm sure I can trust you all to keep up the necessary appearances, but please do not to kill each other in the process" before turning and walking towards her office.

Draco turned started to walk away too, not wanting to risk getting into a confrontation with the Golden Trio. He had more to loose now, and with no one else around he didn't need to.

"Malfoy" Harry shouted, Draco stopped and turned to look at him.

"I don't know why you have done what you have done, and I'm not totally convinced that you are completely changed, but thank you for helping us with the information that you have shared".

Draco nodded, before turning and walking away.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I know Sirius died in Order of the Phoenix, but its my story so I decided to ignore that.**

**Chapter Four is the Final Battle, and I hope to have it up in the next day or so...**

**PS pls review and tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 4 - The Final Battle

The planning for the Final Battle continued, and gradually students were approached to find out if they would fight. Families were added to the Order and there was an air of nervousness amongst those that knew what was coming. No one talked about it, not openly, but there was an unwritten understanding that sometime not to far into the future, they would be involved in the fight of their lives. The war was coming.

Eventually the evening they had all been waiting / preparing for arrived. All students were rounded up and back in their common rooms by 9pm.

Draco helped the Death Eaters, including his aunt Bella, into Hogwarts at 10pm as planned. They headed to the Clock Tower where Dumbledore was waiting.

As they headed to the Clock Tower, the students who were fighting left their common rooms, with the Heads of House locking the doors behind them, ensuring all other students were safe, before heading to their appointed point in the castle.

The Order of Phoenix had entered Hogwarts via a secret tunnel between the Hogs Head and the Room of Requirements. They were now too making their way to the places in the castle they had been assigned.

At the Clock Tower the confrontation began, with Draco raising his wand to kill Dumbledore. Snape arrived and summons the Dark Lord with his Dark Mark. Dumbledore clasped Fawkes and vanished from sight.

A trail of red sparks went flying into the air. This was the sign to the Order, the final battle had begun.

Within 10 minutes of the Death Eaters entering Hogwarts there was dueling everywhere.

Lord Voldemort arrived with more Death Eaters and it didn't take them long to realise that they had entered a trap. They were not happy, and outnumbered, but they were fighting hard. Many had waited years for this day.

Soon the main part of the battle was taking place in the Great Hall.

A loud yell came from Lucius when he realises his son is fighting for the Order. The other Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort suddenly realised the same thing. It was also at this point that Snape showed his true allegiance by making his way towards Draco as his father turned on him. As Lucius raised his wand to hex his son, Snape yelled "Avada Kedavra" striking Lucius, who didn't see the hex coming.

All of the Death Eaters were now certain that they had 2 defectors within their ranks, and suddenly Draco and Snape were fighting for their lives. Members of the Order came to their defense, and the level of fighting had reached a whole new level.

Lord Voldemort, who had been allowing his Death Eaters to fight his fight, suddenly appeared ready to fight and finally kill Harry Potter.

The appearance of Lord Voldemort saw a surge of activity on both sides and the battle seemed to reach a whole new level of intensity. The Death Eater that had been dueling with Harry Potter stepped aside almost instantly for Lord Voldemort to commence the dual he so desperately wanted to win.

As this battle started, one of the most intense reached its conclusion with Neville sending the killing curse to Bellatrix, screaming "that's for my parents" as she fell to the ground. Her death caused a small waver in confidence of some of the Death Eaters. It appeared none of them expected Bellatrix Lestrange to fall, but she had. The other Death Eaters suddenly realised that they had to fight on or they would join her.

Neville on the other hand was almost bursting with confidence now that he had avenged his parents. Feeling that nothing could stop him, he ran over to assist others in the fight.

Draco and Snape had been cornered but were still fighting valiantly with assistance from various Order members where possible. Draco felt something sliding across his feet and saw that Ngani has entered the hall, and was making her way to Lord Voldemort. As he turned, having dodged the latest curse aimed at him, he flicked his want murmuring a spell that decapitated the snake. "I hated that thing" he yelled, remembering the way the snake used to slide around Malfoy Manner, spying and reporting to Voldemort all that she saw.

Lord Voldemort noticed that Ngani had been killed and roared with anger, sending curses flying in all directions. As everyone ducked for cover Harry seized the opportunity and pointed his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra" killing Lord Voldemort.

Death Eaters were stunned and some tried to apparate away. The Order jumped straight into action rounding up and securing those Death Eaters they could.

The war was over.

* * *

**AN: I promise there will be more feelings and emotions in the next chapter...which is the aftermath...and should be up in a day or so (I hope)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Characters are not mine :(**

**Here's the aftermath and I guess the start of Draco and Hermione...**

Chapter 5 - The Aftermath

It was a few weeks later when the members of the Order found themselves sat around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. This dinner was sort of a celebratory gathering, now that they finally had time to get together and reflect on the past couple of weeks.

Mad Eye and Charlie Weasley had been killed during the battle, along with many others. This had lead to a solemn and jubilant feel around the house, and around the kitchen table.

Those who worked at the Ministry had been busy in the aftermath, with rounding up Death Eaters, prosecuting those they caught, and explaining the whole situation to the wizarding world.

The teachers of Hogwarts had been busy rebuilding the school, having sent all students home early and postponing all exams. Harry Potter had even been forced to do a press conference, much to his displeasure, meaning today was the first time that most of the Order had been back together again.

The Weasleys had previously started rebuilding the Burrow and we almost ready to move back in, having already buried Charlie, near the Burrow. The family had been spending lots of time together, grieving together, and coming to terms with it all. Charlie had died while dualing with Yaxley and McNair, after running to his mother's aid when the pair had set upon her.

Harry had decided to rebuild his parents house at Godric Hollow. He wanted to be somewhere close to them, but right now he just wanted to get away for some peace and quiet, as the whole wizarding world currently wanted a piece of him.

Draco and Snape had been staying at Grimmauld Place after the war, as neither had wanted to return home and neither knew if it was safe. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had been there also. It had made peace and quiet hard to come by.

As the kitchen filled up, members of the Order took seats at the table. Dumbledore then stood and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Before we being this meal I would just like to propose a toast to those that were lost, especially to Alastor Moody and Charlie Weasley who would have been joining us here tonight, had things been different."

A sob could be heard from Molly Weasley as Arthur comforted her.

"I would also like to thank you all for all that you did. By standing up, fighting and being brave you, and all those that fought, have saved countless lives and untold pain and suffering, and for that you should be proud. I know Charlie and Alastor would be proud of us and truly believed in the cause they were fighting for."

"Charlie and Alastor" said Kingsley, standing to join Dumbledore. The rest of the Order stood and toasted "Charlie and Alastor".

The next morning the house was slowly emptying. The Weasley's were moving home, Tonks and Lupin were going to pick up Teddy from Andromeda before heading home, and Neville was returning to his grandmother's after visiting his parents. Harry was heading overseas for some time out and Snape was returning to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding.

By early evening only Hermione and Draco were left. Ron hadn't been happy at leaving Hermione with Draco but she had convinced him she would be fine and that he should spend time with his family. Even Ginny was spending a few days with them before joining Harry on holiday.

Hermione spent the evening in the library reading while Draco was reading in the living room. Neither really acknowledged that the other was there. This pattern continued for a week or so, with each acting as if they were the only one in the house.

It was the night that Hermione returned from dinner with the Weasley's that it all changed. Draco was sitting in the living room when he heard a noise downstairs, followed by Mrs Black's screaming "Fithey mudblood, staying in my house. Who do you think you are? Stupid mudblood should learn her place".

"Shut up you silly old cow" came Hermione's response as she managed to close the curtains.

There was something in her voice that caught his attention. He was wondering if he should go look for her when he heard the door open. Hermione entered the room not noticing Draco straight away. It was only once she had sat down on the sofa that she realised she wasn't alone.

Draco could tell that she was upset, he'd heard it in her voice as she yelled as Mrs Black's portrait, but now he could see it in her face. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, after all he was pretty sure they were still enemies, despite the last few months.

"How do you do it" she asked quietly

"Do what?" Draco asked

"Stay so cold and unemotional".

Draco looked at her, and studied her face, as she was looking down avoiding his gaze. He could see the tear stains on her face, and he realised he may as well be honest. It wasn't like he had anything to loose.

"Years of practice" he replied "Malfoy's don't show emotion, father always said it was a sign of weakness".

Hermione raised her head to look at him, "don't you ever just want to yell and scream or jump up and down in frustration, or cry, or something" she asked, making eye contact for the first time.

"I used to, I guess, now I just don't really know how".

They stayed silent for a short time, neither really knowing what to say. This was the most they had ever talked and it was a fairly deep and meaningful conversation.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, deciding he may as well try to get an answer to the question that had been bugging him. He'd expected her to leave when everyone else had, go home, see her family, but she'd stayed. She hadn't even gone to the Weaselys even through he knew she'd been invited. He'd heard Weasel yelling at her, telling her it wasn't safe for her to stay and that she must come with him. He also heard her response assuring Weasel that she could look after herself.

"I don't know where else to go" Hermione replied quietly. She raised her head to see Draco's confused face, and then he suddenly went paler, which to be honest she didn't think was possible.

"Are...are your parents dead?" he asked, trying to remember if any of the muggles he had heard discussed were her parents. He knew there had been talk about going after her parents, but all he could remember was that the Dark Lord has said to wait. He also knew that didn't mean someone hadn't gone out and done it to try and gain good favour with the Dark Lord.

Hermione shook her head, "no...I don't think so" she replied, looking at him, "its just I don't know where they are." as the tears started to fall from her eyes again.

Gaining some composure Hermione looked at Draco and she could see he was confused, so she decided to explain.

"During the summer I performed a memory charm on them so they have no recollection of me. I also used the charm to convince them that they had always wanted to emigrate to Australia. I then left for the Weasley's and when I went back to check on them, they had gone, so I presume they did emigrate."

Her tears were falling freely now. What she had done hurt, the fact that she couldn't go running to her parents for comfort hurt, but saying it out loud hurt more. It was admitting her deepest darkest secret, to her enemy no less, and it made it all the more real, and it sounded horrible.

It took Draco a few minutes to process what Hermione had said. She'd sacrificed her relationship with her parents to save them, to protect them. His father had virtually offered up his soul to the most evil wizard of all time, and Hermione had erased herself from her parents life to protect them. _Wow, father really was a bastard_ he thought.

"Have you thought about trying to find them?" he asked

She nodded, "I'm scared" she whispered "how do I explain it, what do I say, what if they are happy?"

He waited until she looked up again and caught his eye, before he said "I don't know what your family life was like Granger, but it can't have been anywhere near as screwed up as mine. Despite that if there was any way that I could have my mother back in my life I would take it. I'd move heaven and earth to have her in my life again."

It was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"She's dead Granger" he said, and she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "He killed her, she'd be crucio'd and cursed that many times that she it was just too much. It killed her."

Hermione wasn't sure if the he was Voldemort or Lucius, but looking at Draco she realised it wasn't the time to ask.

"So you think I should find them?"

Draco nodded, "You'll always wonder if you don't, besides aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be courageous?"

Hermione gave a little smile, "yes we are".

"Then use that courage" Draco replied.

Silence fell on the room again as Hermione thought about finding her parents. It was something she had been thinking about since the end of the war. She'd wanted to talk about it with Harry and Ron but there'd never been the time. She looked at Draco who was staring at his book, but she could tell he wasn't reading it. _Maybe he's not so bad after all_ she thought.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Harry Potter is not mine.**

Chapter 6 - Hermione's Journey

Hermione had decided to take Draco's advice and try to find her parents. It had taken her a few days to pick up the courage but the morning she walked down to breakfast with a bag, Draco knew he was about to be left alone.

Hermione flooed from Grimmauld Place to the Ministry of Magic to use the international floo. She registered and joined the line, waiting for her turn. As she stood in the line her nerves started to get the better of her. Would her parents want to see her? Would they forgive her? What would they say? She was about to turn around when she remembered the Weasley's and how they all had each other, but most importantly she remembered Draco's words "if my mother was out there, I'd move heaven and earth to find her". She realised how lucky she was not only to have parents, but parents that had cared for her deeply. She'd sent them away to keep them alive and it had worked but it was time to bring them home.

Hermione arrived at the Australian Ministry of Magic in Canberra and headed straight to the muggle library. Once there she found a computer and set to work finding her parents. She had deliberately not found out their location earlier to protect them, that way if anyone asked her where her parents were she could honestly answer "I don't know". She started with the Yellow Pages and dentists but there were so many. She realised there was every chance that they would choose a name that she would not recognise or even work for someone else. It was then she saw the link to the White Pages. She searched Henry Granger and got 6 hits. Hermione jotted down the addresses and decided to look them up the next day.

Hermione left the library intending to find somewhere to sleep and some food. As she wandered around she found the national war memorial. It took her breath away. She spent hours looking at the names of all of the Australia soldiers who had been killed in the various wars that their country had been involved in. She thought of all of those who had died during the final battle and all of those they had saved. As the sun started to set Hermione realised that she still needed to find somewhere to sleep, and she was starving. It didn't take Hermione long to find a hotel once she reached the main part of town and she settled in for an early night, knowing the next day was going to be a long day.

Hermione looked at the list of addresses and decided to start with the Henry Granger in Woollengong as they were closest. Once she checked out of the hotel, she found a deserted alley and apparated to Woollengong. Once there she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door, so she tried to look inconspicuous while waiting for some sign of life at the house. It didn't take long because a car arrived about 5 minutes after she did. A family got out of the car and the front door opened "Grandpa Harry" yelled the little girl running towards the older man who had opened the door. Realising that this was not her parents home Hermione turned and headed down the street.

Hermione checked her list again and decided to head to Townsville to check out the next Henry Granger. When she arrived at this house she was almost 100% certain that it was not her parents house. It looked distinctly like a student house. This time she didn't need to knock as a voice from behind her said "Hello, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little lost" Hermione answered, more honestly than she realised.

"Come on in and we'll find you some directions" came the response. Hermione entered the house and into the kitchen where there was another 3 people. She was introduced to Peta, Jack, Henry and Brooke. "I'm Lavender" Hermione answered, telling a story that she was backpacking. After a coffee and a chat, in which Hermione was given a list of places to visit and backpacking tips, Hermione left to continue her search.

Next she headed to Melbourne where Henry Granger was a top class barrister, then onto Mildura where Henry Granger was a farmer. Four down, two to go she thought. The last two stops were both in Western Australia so Hermione apparated to Perth, found another hotel and took a long hot bath to relax.

The next morning Hermione took the train to Mandurah, enjoying being in the muggle world. When she arrived at the address Hermione knew it was her parents house. The garden and the house were decorated just like their home used to be. She stood across the road trying to find the strength to go and knock on the door. Before she had a chance to the door opened and her father stepped out, followed by a boy aged about 10 and a girl aged about 13. She then saw her mother locking the door. The family piled into the car and drove off, leaving Hermione standing stunned on the pavement.

Some how Hermione made it back to the hotel, still trying to comprehend what she had seen. Eventually Hermione stood up and headed out to do some research. Where had her parents got 2 children from? Who's children were they? By the end of the day Hermione had her answers. Her parents had set up home in Mandurah, both working at a local dentist practice. They had fostered siblings Lachlan and Bridie 7 months ago and had recently been made their full time guardians.

The next day Hermione called the practice where her parents worked, and made an appointment with her mother using the name Lavender Brown, even though she knew that thanks to the memory charm her mother would not recognise the name Hermione.

She was incredibly nervous sitting in the waiting room, not because she was at the dentist but because she was about to see her mother again. "Lavender Brown" her mum called and Hermione nervously stood up. "There's nothing to be nervous of dear" her mother said, thinking she had a fear of dentists. Hermione smiled and headed into the room that her mother had indicated too. Once inside Hermione quickly scanned the room and she saw a photo of her parents with Lachlan and Bridie and another photo of just Lachlan and Bridie.

As the examination finished and her mother praised her perfect teeth, Hermione smiled. "You have a lovely family" she said as she stood up to leave indicating to the photos on the desk. "Yes I'm very lucky" her mum responded "they are my two precious gifts". Hermione fought back the tears at the way her mother's whole face lit up as she discussed her family and children. Hermione thanked her and left, realising it was time for her to return home and that home was not here with her parents. She knew she could not destroy or interfere in the life her parents had now. She had chosen to do this and she knew in her heart that she had to live with the consequences, no matter how much it broke her heart.

* * *

**AN: I think I struggled with the last chapter cause I already had this one written, so I thought I'd upload them together.**

**Pls review, and I promise some Dramonie friendship next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**I've had some mixed reviews to this chapter, so I've read it again and made some changes. To me this chapter represents moving forward and the development of the relationship between Draco and Hermione, rather than focusing on the other's and their loss. I hope this makes sense and I hope you like the changes.**

Chapter 7

Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find Draco sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up as she exited the floo. He could tell instantly that it hadn't gone well just by looking at her face and posture. True he hadn't expected her back quite so soon, another reason he feared it had not been a happy reunion.

"Malfoy" she said, acknowledging his presence before heading upstairs to her room. Once in the privacy of her room she cast a silencing charm and cried. She was crying for her lost family, her decision and because she felt truly helpless and alone.

It had been a few days since Hermione had returned and Draco hadn't seen her. Kretcher had been taking her food, not that she was eating it. Mrs Weasley had called in and Draco had lied saying Hermione had gone for a walk. He promised to tell her that Mrs Weasley had been by and that she was invited to lunch on Sunday, as was Draco, although he was sure that his invite was an after thought and out of politeness.

It was now Saturday night and Draco knew he had to do something, partly because they were due at the Weasley's tomorrow and partly because he knew that the longer he left it the harder it would be for Hermione to get over whatever had happened. Kretcher was heading up the stairs with a tray of food for Hermione when Draco found him. "I'll take it" he said.

"Good luck sirs, Miss is very sad".

I figured out myself he though as he smiled and took the tray.

"Granger" he said as he knocked "I've brought you some dinner".

He could hear some movement inside the room, "I'm not hungry" came the response. He could hear the shake in her voice.

"You have to eat"

"Tell Kretcher I'll get something later"

"Granger, you haven't come out of your room in three days, now open the door and eat something"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy please" came the broken response.

"FINE" Draco sneered before stomping back down to the kitchen with the tray. Once he reached the kitchen he sat with his head in his hands, trying to calm down.

"Miss not hungry?" Kretcher asked

"Apparently not" Draco snapped

"Kretcher will leave out some food again for Miss to have with her tea" he said as he cleared away the tray.

"Her tea?"

"Yes, Miss has been coming down for a cup of tea most nights. If I leave a sandwich out, Miss eats it" Kretcher replied, with the closest thing to a smile he had, looking very happy with himself for knowing how to get Hermione to eat.

That night Draco waited in the kitchen for Hermione hoping that Kretcher was telling the truth. Sure enough just before 2am Hermione appeared in the kitchen. Draco saw that she looked even more broken than she had when she arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione saw Draco, but chose to ignore him. She headed over and made herself some tea, and sat down at the table with her tea and the sandwich Kretcher had left for her.

Draco watched her eat. He had put his book down on the table the minute she walked in the door. He knew he had to say something, but even with all of the hours he'd been waiting he still hadn't figured out what.

Hermione finished her sandwich and sat with the teacup in her hand, wondering why Draco was there. He hadn't said anything, but he had obviously been waiting for her.

They finally made eye contact and Draco decided now was the time to speak, "Mrs Weasley called round yesterday." He could see the look of horror on her face, "I told her you were out for a walk." Her look changed to relief, "but" he continued "we're expected for lunch tomorrow." The look of horror returned to Hermione's face.

A few minutes passed, and neither had spoken. Draco could see that Hermione was struggling with the information, so he figured he'd try and lighten the mood, or at least get her attention, "I don't know why your so scared, they like you, its me they hate" he said.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him, with a slight smile, "they don't hate you, we all fought on the same side, remember".

Draco shook his head, "I'm pretty sure Weasel hates me, and I know I only got an invite because Mrs Weasley couldn't ask you directly".

"Maybe" Hermione muttered, "but you do realise you can't ignore everyone for ever".

Draco's eyes widened, "and just what have you been doing?" he asked.

"That's different".

"How?"

"It was just you".

"No it wasn't. You didn't speak to Mrs Weasley".

"You didn't tell me she was here" Hermione yelled.

"What was I supposed to do, send her up to your room and have her see you in that state. I figured if you wanted comfort you'd have gone to see her. Sorry, I'll send her up next time" Draco yelled back "I mean what the hell happened in Australia".

"That is none of your business" Hermione snapped.

"Well get over it" Draco snarled "at least you have people who obviously care about you, and are like your family, so why the hell are you still here? After it all went to shit in Australia, I thought you'd have left to be with them already."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, "How dare you. You don't know anything, and they are NOT MY FAMILY" she yelled, before running from the room, slamming the door as she went.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down, '_good one Draco'_ he thought.

The next morning Draco again found himself sitting in the kitchen waiting for Hermione. They were due at the Burrow at 11.30am, and it was now 11.27am. Draco knew she would turn up, cause they both knew if they didn't someone, probably Weasel, would be here in a heartbeat to find her.

Hermione entered the kitchen, looking better than she had in days. Her hair had been combed and was pulled back. She was dressed simply in jeans and a jumper, and she had performed a charm on her face to hide her red eyes.

"Do not talk about Australia or anything that has been going on, understand?" she said as she approached him. Draco nodded.

Hermione then grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fire and said "The Burrow". Draco followed. As he stepped out of the fire he saw Hermione being hugged by Mrs Weasley with the entire Weasley family waiting to greet her. It took them a few minutes to notice him.

"Oh Draco dear, welcome" Mrs Weasley said, as she finally saw him standing by the fireplace.

"Thank you for the invitation" Draco replied with a polite smile.

A short while later, everyone was sat around the Weasley's dinner table. Mr Weasley was at the head of one end of the table, with Mrs Weasley at the other. Draco was next to Mr Weasley with Fleur on the other side of him, facing Fred and George. Hermione was on the opposite side of the table, next to Mrs Weasely and Ron. This allowed Draco to watch her, that and the fact most of the people around the table were ignoring him, apart from the odd, 'can you pass the potatoes'.

He could see her participating in discussions and smiling, but even he could tell that she wasn't 100%, yet none of the others seemed to notice. Mrs Weasley had said something about her not eating enough, but had put it down to her being looked after by Kretcher. This made Draco smile, as presently Kretcher was the one ensuring she was eating.

All of a sudden 3 owls flew into the room and landed in front of Ron, Hermione and Draco. They each had letters from Hogwarts. School was starting back in a month, as the rebuilding was progressing, and the teachers felt it was important to bring back a sense of normality to the students life. They each had a book list, for their 7th year, with the letter instructing that they would be combining the end of the previous years curriculum with this years.

"Oh Hermione" Mrs Weasley gasped, and Draco looked up to see that a badge had fallen out of her envelope. "Head Girl, oh we're so proud." she said as she pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Ron please tell us you are following in the footsteps of the good side of the family" Fred asked with a huge grin. Draco didn't understand, surely they didn't expect Ron to be made Head Boy?

Ron looked in his envelope and said "No badge".

"Oh Ron, we're so proud" the twins said together, in the perfect Mrs Weasley voice. There were sniggers around the table, while Mrs Weasley looked ready to kill them.

"There is nothing wrong with being Head Boy, we've had 2 in this family, and would have been very proud to have had 3" Mrs Weasley states, looking at the twins. They both look down, as if being remorseful, but Draco could see their smiles were still there.

"And I actually enjoyed being Head Boy thank you very much" said Bill

"Yeah but your the first born, you had no one else to be compared to" Ron whinged, "we had to follow you and Saint Percy as Head Boys".

"Hey" said Percy, who was still making amends with his family after not totally believing Voldemort had returned, "I worked hard to get Head Boy and I deserved it" came his pompous response, "and I followed Charlie not Bill, so I had..."

Percy never got to finish his sentence as the whole table had fallen silent at the mention of Charlie's name. The Weasley children had always bantered between each other, picking on each other and joking about each others good and bad points. They all knew how to push each others buttons, and made the most of it. They were all still dealing with the fact that Charlie had gone, and that they couldn't do that anymore.

"Its..its ok Percy" Mrs Weasley managed to choke out, while trying not to cry.

Silence fell over the table with no one quite sure what to say.

"I wonder who will be Head Boy?" Bill questioned, trying to lift the mood and move everyone from Percy's unintended comment.

"Me" Draco said quietly, holding up the badge he had found in his envelope as he'd pulled out his letter, still trying to deal with the obvious grief and incredibly close family that he was currently sitting with.

"You?"

"Ron, be nice" Hermione said, "Congratulations Draco".

"Thank you, and congratulations to you Hermione".

"Congratulations to both of you, and I'm sure both your parents would be proud of you too." Mr Weasley said "A toast to Draco and Hermione our new Head Boy and Girl".

As the Weasley's toasted them both Draco and Hermione looked at each other, and both had sadness in their eyes, as both knew neither of their parents would ever get the chance to be proud of them again.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think, is it better? - hit review and let me know :)**

**Next stop Hogwarts...**

**Oh and I saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows today, awesome movie, which just like the book made me cry. Can't wait for part 2 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Characters belong to JK Rowling :(**

**Hope the changes to the last chapter, explain things a bit more, here's the next one...**

Chapter Eight - Hogwarts

Draco and Severus were sitting eating lunch in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"How's the rebuilding going?" Draco asked

"Well, we should have the majority finished by the time school starts." Snape replied.

Draco smiled, he was actually looking forward to going back. He'd always felt calm at Hogwarts, although he wasn't totally sure what reception he would get this year and that was making him a little uneasy.

"Draco, this next year might be just as hard as the last year, I'm not going to lie and say that its going to be easy, but you're strong, you can deal with it, and remember you won't be dealing with it alone".

Draco nodded

"And I just wanted you to know how proud I am that you made Head Boy, and I know your mother would have been too."

Draco smiled, "I notice you didn't mention the bastard".

Snape looked down and said "Draco about your father, I'm sor.."

"Don't you dare apologise for killing him. He wouldn't have thought twice about killing me, or my mother for that matter. I'm glad he's dead, my life is better without him".

The pair looked at each other, and Severus could see the look of total honesty in Draco's eyes.

Before the conversation could go any further, Hermione entered the kitchen, and was a little surprised to see Snape there.

"Miss Granger"

"Professor. Um I'll just grab a cup of tea and leave you both to it".

"Why don't you join us" Snape asked "I have an offer for Draco, and you".

Draco and Hermione's eyes met, and they shared a confused look. Hermione made her tea and sat down at the table next to Draco.

"As you know the teachers and staff are currently rebuilding Hogwarts, with some other help. Professor McGonagall and I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, and wondered if our Head Boy and Head Girl would like to come back to school early and help with this process. We felt it would be better for you that sitting around here all day, especially as your supposed guardian is out galavanting".

Hermione sniffed a giggle, as Snape and Sirius still hated each other, although he had a point. Since the end of the war, when Sirius had been cleared, he had been out and about enjoying every second of his new found freedom. He was presently on holiday with Harry and Ginny, spending some quality time with his Godson.

"I'd love to head back to Hogwarts" Hermione said, with more joy in her voice than Draco had heard in a while.

"Well I'm not staying here on my own" he answered

"In that case, I will let Professor Dumbledore know that you will be returning."

"How soon can we come" Hermione asked.

"Tonight, if you wanted. The Head's Dormitory is virtually finished, and I don't see why you both can't be involved in the final decoration" Snape replied.

Both Hermione and Draco nodded.

Snape stood up, "I suggest you start packing, and just floo to the Headmaster's Office after 6pm", he said before stepping into the floo himself.

Draco and Hermione sat there for a few minutes, before either of them spoke.

"So it looks like we will be still living together then" Draco said, looking at Hermione. She nodded.

"Draco, um, would you mind if we kept the Head's Dormitory just for us. Its just its actually been quite nice here, well the peace and quiet of being here. Does that make sense?"

They were looking at each other, which seemed to be happening more and more. Conversations where they actually looked at each other, and didn't exchange any insults.

"I don't think I'll be getting that many visitors, in fact having somewhere to hide might be quite useful" he smiled.

"You really think people will want to hurt you?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I don't expect a warm reception from many people. I was an bastard to most of them for 6 years, and those that I did hang out with now see me as a traitor. I don't think its going to be a fun year with lots of friends, put it that way."

Hermione nodded, and the pair fell into silence for a few minutes, before Hermione stood, and said, "I'm going to pack", and left the room.

Draco followed not long after.

At 6pm, they were both standing at the floo, with their trunks packed. Kretcher was in the kitchen watching them. They had earlier told him they were leaving and he had seemed a little upset, as if he had enjoyed having company, other than the delightful portrait of Mrs Black. Hermione was sure that would change once Sirius returned.

Draco grabbed his trunk and floo'd to Hogwarts, followed by Hermione. The pair arrived in the Headmaster's Office to find Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Welcome back" Dumbledore greeted them, "Professor's Snape and McGonagall will show you to the Head's Dormitory and tomorrow I will explain how you can assist with the rebuilding of the school".

Together Draco and Hermione followed the Professors to a portrait on the 5th floor of the Astronomy Tower. It was a portrait of a snitch. Both Professors turned to face Draco and Hermione, as Professor McGonagall said "You both need to agree on the password. You will be the only two who know it, although the portrait will allow the Headmaster, and your Heads of House access."

The two nodded, as McGonagall continued, "now, the dormitory has been set up with the basics, you are each to decorate your own room, and the main living area must be decorated together. The charms you need are here" she concluded, handing Hermione a sheet of paper, before leaving with Professor Snape.

"So I guess we have to set a password?" Draco said "Any ideas?"

"Home" Hermione suggested

"I like it" Draco replied

They both turned and faced the portrait and together said "Home". The snitch flapped its wings, and the portrait swung open, and they walked in.

They came to a large living area, with a fireplace and small kitchenette. There were stairs at the back of the room that led to a second floor with three doors. They headed up the stairs and found two bedrooms on either side with a bathroom in the middle.

Hermione took the room on the right, and Draco the one on the left. Hermione still had the piece of paper in her hand from McGonagall and she read the spells. Hermione decided on a nice warm red for the walls, with a matching bedspread and curtains with a gold trim.

"Very Gryffindor" came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Draco smirking in her door way.

"And I suppose yours is green and sliver" she replied, smirking back at him

"Well you have the spells, so currently its very plain" came the response as Draco walked in and took the paper from her hands, before walking out of the room. Hermione giggled and said a quick spell to unpack her trunk, before following Draco across the hall to his room.

Draco heard Hermione giggling behind him, as his room was indeed green and silver. He turned round and saw the smile on her face, "Very Slytherin" she responded.

Together they walked back into the hallway, "so what colour for the bathroom?" Hermione asked as they past the door. Draco opened it, and the pair saw the room for the first time. There was a bathtub as big as the one in the prefects bathroom, along with a huge shower on the opposite wall. The tub appeared to be marble, with the shower decked out in white tiles.

"Wow" Hermione muttered

"How about a nice blue?" Draco asked, Hermione nodded, and he muttered the spell. The walls turned a nice warm blue, that looked like a summer's sky.

"Now for downstairs" said Hermione turning and heading back down the stairs.

"Neutral colours I think" she said as she wandered around the room.

The walls suddenly turned a warm yellow colour, like a beautiful sunrise. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled, "I like it" she said.

Draco and Hermione spent the next few hours conjuring desks, chairs, bookcases, sofa's, rugs, cushions, and all of the furnishing that they would need, before collapsing on the sofa's next to the fire. There had been a few disagreements, but for the whole they had managed to complete the task without any major arguments.

"Well its looks better than when we started" Draco said

"Yeah, I think I'm going to like living in here" Hermione responded.

They smiled at each other, both feeling a sense of calm, and readiness for the next chapter of their life, whatever that would be.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter is the start of their friendship and relationship, let me know what you think and then you'll find out what happens when all the other students return :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Harry Potter and its fabulousness belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

Chapter Nine - Back to School

Over the next few weeks Draco and Hermione helped with the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

Hermione had spent many hours with Madam Pince in the library, repairing the damage. She had cried the first time she walked in, and Madam Pince had hugged her until she stopped, knowing that Hermione was the only other person who would feel as distraught as she had. Together they had managed to repair most of the furniture and the main part of the library. The restricted section was taking a little longer, as they had decided to get the main library ready for the students, and focus on the restricted section once this was complete. A lot of the older books had been sent away for special magical repair.

Hermione was currently putting the finishing touches to the Herbology section.

"Looks good Granger" came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Draco.

"Thanks Malfoy" she responded

"Ready for dinner?" he asked, and Hermione nodded and the pair headed down to the Great Hall.

As they walked through the school, it looked almost as good as new. Portraits had been repaired, as had the grand staircase. It was the Great Hall that had needed the most work, and where the teachers had spent most of their time over the last few weeks. Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick had repaired the enchanted ceiling, which was showing a wonderful clear blue sky. The rest of the room had been completed the night before and this was the first dinner that had been held in it. It was a special occasion and all those involved in the rebuilding were attending. Draco and Hermione would be the only students.

As they entered the hall Hermione gasped, it was just like walking in on her first day at Hogwarts. It looked just as breathtaking. The last time she had seen it was the night of the final battle. She hadn't been able to go into the room since. She'd told Draco she didn't want to see it like that. She wanted it to the be awe-inspiring breathtaking room she remembered.

Draco smiled beside her when he saw her face. He'd been in the room since, he'd helped with some of the furniture early in the week. Draco nudged her shoulder and the pair exchanged a smile before heading to the table that was set in the middle of the hall.

Once everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood. "I promise this will be quick" he smiled "I just want to thank you all for your efforts. I know Hogwarts has a special place in all of your hearts, and it was because of this that you have all worked so hard to bring it back to its former glory."

There were lots of nods around the table, "so lets enjoy tonight before the madness descends tomorrow" Dumbledore finished with a smile, before sitting down. The food appeared on the table and everyone tucked in.

Once dinner had finished, Draco and Hermione had headed back to their room, to prepare for the arrival of all of the students. Usually the Head Boy and Girl would brief the prefects on the Hogwarts Express, but as they were already in the school, this was to happen just after the Welcome Feast.

They had a list of prefects:

Slytherin - Astoria Greengrass and Theodore

Ravenclaw - Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot

Hufflepuff - Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley

Gryffindor - Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey

Hermione had done up a roster for the patrols, and allocated various tasks. Dumbledore had requested that the pairs were made up of different houses, inter-house unity was even more important now than ever. Draco was glad of this, as it meant that he wouldn't be paired alone with a Slytherin. He wasn't quite sure what reception he would get from his housemates but he had a feeling it wouldn't be a pleasant one.

Hermione on the other hand was more excited. Not only would she get to see her friends again, she would be studying again, she would be doing something that was familiar. Hermione looked over at Draco who was sitting at the other end of the sofa. She knew he was apprehensive about the next day, and she couldn't totally blame him. He had made the right choice and he had done what he believed in, it just went against everything that was expected of him. She knew he'd received a letter from Blaise Zabini, but she didn't know what it contained. She hoped it was a letter of friendship.

She thought back to the letter she had received from Ron when he found out she'd left Grimmauld Place. In typical Ron fashion it was short and sweet, "What are you thinking Hermione?" She'd also replied in her usual fashion, of at least 2 sheets of parchment, explaining why she could not turn down the opportunity to assist in the rebuilding of a place that was so special to her, and that he really had to get over his hatred for Draco, as he had changed. Ron hadn't responded to her letter and she had a feeling that was due to the fact she had told him she now considered Draco a friend. Harry on the other hand had written her a letter when he returned to the Burrow, and it was obvious that he had read her letter to Ron. Harry was a little more understanding but did not appear totally convinced, but agreed to trust her judgement and they would talk about it when he arrived at the school.

Draco and Hermione had the morning free as the rest of the students were not due until mid afternoon. They decided to take a walk down to the Black Lake, and enjoy the fact they had the school to themselves, for the last time. Draco had been quiet all morning, and eventually Hermione decided she needed to say something.

The reached the lake and sat down, watching the Giant Squid splashing about.

"Draco" Hermione said hesitantly, "I know your nervous, but I just, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. You do have a friend", she said looking down as her hands in her lap, not really sure what his response would be.

Draco turned his head to look at her, and saw her looking down. He knew they had been getting closer, which was no great surprise due to the amount of time that they had been spending together, but would he call her a friend? The more he thought about it the more the answer was yes. They had more in common than either expected, and they were fairly intellectually compatible, and if he was totally honest with himself he enjoyed her company.

"Thanks Hermione" he whispered "I am a little nervous" he continued honestly, "I'm not quite sure what to expect. Blaise has said he understands, but I don't expect anyone else to. I've alienated my own house and the other houses are going to be hesitant of me and I can't blame them".

"You did what you believed in your heart, what you felt was right, that's all that counts" Hermione told him.

He smiled at her, "you might need to remind me of that" he sighed.

Together they sat in silence for a little longer before they realised they should head back and get ready. As the Head Boy and Girl were getting ready for the Welcome Feast the Hogwarts Express was arriving in Hogsmeade Station, and the students were making their way to the castle.

As Draco and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall they could hear the noise of the other students arriving and making their way into the hall. Draco paused momentarily on the stairs, "you'll be fine" Hermione told him as they continued on their way. The pair arrived at the Great Hall and joined the other students entering. There were a few mummers as the pair joined the group, but they ignored them and headed to their respective tables.

Hermione was greeted by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville, while Draco was met with a fairly cold reception, with no one meeting his eye or even acknowledging him. Blaise entered the hall and walked over to Draco and together they sat at the end of the table, "Guess there'll be a new Slytherin Prince this year" he joked, earning a smile from Draco, who had always hated that nickname.

Once the sorting was complete Dumbledore gave his speech, which encouraged unity and friendship between all students, and informed them that there would be changes and inter house friendship was encouraged. Hermione and Draco were then announced as Head Girl and Head Boy. Hermione was warmly greeted, but Draco was met with some murmurs and hisses. Even the meeting with the prefects was a little awkward, with the Slytherin prefects giving Draco a hard time.

By the time their duties were completed and they headed to their Common Room, Draco was convinced that this year was going to be a long year, and not an easy one. Upon entering the Head's Dormitory Draco headed straight to his room. Hermione did the same, to get changed out of her robes, before heading to the kitchen. She made 2 cups of hot chocolate and placed them on the table in front of the fire, where she curled up on the sofa and picked up a book. It wasn't long later that Draco, who'd also got changed, came down and sat down on the sofa next to her, with a book in his hand. Together they sat in silence, reading and drinking their hot chocolate.

Draco felt himself calming down, and not feeling as scared about the year ahead. No matter how bad the days were he had his scantuary in his room. _Thank God Hermione wants to keep this place just for us_ he thought. It might have only been a few weeks but the Head's Dormitory felt more like home than anywhere else he'd ever been. He gazed at Hermione, who was totally engrossed in her book, and smiled. She really had become a friend, a good friend. They still hadn't talked about the war, his past, her past or her trip to Australia, but they were comfortable with each other, they could be themselves with each other, and that was something he'd never really had. Even with Blaise there were still things that were never discussed, but he felt he could discuss them with Hermione, even though he hadn't dared yet.

Draco turned back to his book, and didn't see Hermione raise her eyes to glance at him. She couldn't believe he was the same boy who had made her life hell for the past 6 years. He was different. She could see that a weight had been lifted of his shoulders when he made the decision to follow his heart and his beliefs, but it was coming back, and she knew that was because he was scared about what people thought, and if they believed him. She did. She knew this was the Draco he always wanted to be, and she liked this Draco, he was a good person, and now a good friend. That thought made her smile. She loved Ron and Harry and they would always be her best friends, but she liked having Draco as a friend. There were certain things he understood that they didn't, she also didn't have to dumb her conversation down all the time. She felt like she could be totally herself, and the only people she had been able to do that with previously were her parents.

Smiling, Hermione stretched her legs out across the sofa, and across Draco's lap. He looked up from his book, and just smiled at her, "Comfortable?" he asked

"I am now" she replied and turned back to her book.

Draco absentmindedly stroked her legs and retuned to his book, and that's how they remained for the rest of the night. Tomorrow they would face the first day of school and whatever that was going to bring, but for now they were both just enjoying feeling safe.

* * *

**AN: And now the romance begins :)**

**Thank you to those who have stuck with this story so far, its not coming together as easily as my others have :(  
But I promise to keep going with it, it just might been a bit of a gap between updates - sorry... **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Characters still belong to JK Rowling**

Chapter Ten - Halloween

The first few months of term had passed, but not without incident. During the first week of term Crabbe and Goyle had cornered Draco and as usual did their talking with their fists. Professor Snape had intervened and they ended up on detention, while Draco ended up in the Hospital wing.

Many Slytherin's seemed to have made it their mission to make Draco's life hard and uncomfortable. Draco guessed that many were acting on the advice of their parents, or because their parents were now in Azkaban or dead.

"I guess I owe you an apology" he said to Harry one evening when studying in the library, with Harry, Hermione and Ron. The boys raised their heads to look at him, "well I pretty much made your life hell for the last 6 years of school, and I guess I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, and its not pleasant".

"Apology accepted" Harry answered, everyone turned to look at Ron, who just grunted.

When they got back to their Common Room, Hermione threw her arms around Draco and gave him a hug, "thank you" she whispered in his ear.

"What for?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Apologising. I know it wasn't easy for you".

Draco smiled, and said "true, but I guess they are the closest things I have to friends now, besides you and Blaise".

Hermione smiled and said "Don't you forget it. Good night Draco" before she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, and headed up the stairs to bed.

Draco stood there for a few minutes slightly stunned. He would say that he and Hermione were friends, and in many ways he did see her as his closest friend, maybe that was why her kiss gave him a warm safe feeling. He walked over to the sofa and sat down watching the flames in the fire. He thought back to the many evenings they had spent studying or reading together. Body contact was not uncommon, they hugged, and since that first night Hermione had stretched her legs out across his lap it had become their usual way to sit.

He'd never had a female friend before. Pansy was more of an annoyance than a friend. But then as he thought, other than Blaise he'd never really had a friend before. Draco shook his head and went to bed. He knew he was analysing things too much.

Several weeks had past since Hermione has kissed Draco's cheek, and not a lot had changed. They still spent lots of time together, and could often be found curled up on the sofa reading, but neither had mentioned it.

Draco had decided that he was obviously over-analysing things and that it was best to just enjoy his friendship with Hermione. While Hermione had found herself wanting to do it again, but was nervous about Draco's response. The first time she had done it, it was pure instinct and she didn't even realise what she had done until she was half way up the stairs. She knew she felt more comfortable and more herself with Draco than she had with anyone, and right now that was enough.

Halloween was approaching and the school had been decorated accordingly. On the day, students were allowed to dress up for a party. There was lots of excitement about costumes and who was going to wear what, and who was going with who. The prefects, along with the Head Boy and Girl, were in charge of decorations, and had been given the afternoon off to prepare the Grand Hall.

Draco was hanging a giant spider on a giant web in the far corner of the room, when all of a sudden the spider fell backwards, landing on top of Draco as he fell backwards and cracked his head off the floor.

Hermione had been watching, having a quiet giggle to herself as she thought of Ron's reaction to that particular decoration, when she saw Draco fall backwards. His head bounced of the ground as he hit it.

"Draco" she screamed as she ran towards him.

Everyone else in the hall had stopped what they were doing and were also heading for Draco, who hadn't moved. Hannah Abbott when running to find a teacher, while the others pulled the spider off Draco and Hermione tried to assess his injuries.

Hannah returned with Professor Dumbledore, who immediately levitated Draco to the Hospital Wing, telling the others to stay put until he returned, and when he did he wanted answers.

"So can anyone tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Well a spider fell on Draco" said Theodore Nott, and Dumbledore eyed him suspiciously

"Yes Mr Nott I gathered that. If anyone remembers anything please come and see me, now lets get these decorations finished" he answered.

With Dumbledore's help the room was decorated in record time, and he dismissed the prefects and Hermione so that they could go and get ready for the party. Hermione was intending to head to the Hospital Wing to check on Draco when Ginny caught her arm.

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something, before I go to Dumbledore".

Hermione looked at Ginny, slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well I think Nott did something to the spider. Draco appeared to be having trouble levitating it and then he got it so far up before it swung back and hit him. Someone else had to have been controlling it" Ginny explained.

"That doesn't mean it was Nott" Hermione answered.

"Yeah but when I looked around the room after Draco fell, I'm sure he was smiling" Ginny replied.

Hermione looked at Ginny, not knowing what to believe. She knew there were Slytherin's who hated Draco, and true they hadn't made his life easy, but since Crabbe and Goyle, there had been no violence, why now, and why would a prefect risk it.

Ginny could see her friend having an internal debate. "Hermione" she said "go see Draco and get ready. I'm going to see Dumbledore and then I'll meet you at the party. If its nothing then Dumbledore will find out, but if Nott did do it then Dumbledore needs to know".

Hermione nodded, hugged Ginny and headed to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing over Draco's bed, with Professor Snape standing at the bottom of the bed. Draco appeared to be sitting up and talking. She tentatively made her way toward the bed.

"Ms Granger" Professor Snape greeted her, "Mr Malfoy is about to be discharged, and is able to go to the party this evening, but will need someone to keep an eye on him".

"I'm fine" Draco murmured.

Snape ignored him and kept talking, "while Madame Pomfrey has healed him, it was still a large bang to his head, and there are no guarantees with the anti-concussion potion".

Hermione nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him Professor" she replied, smiling at Draco who looked ready to explode.

Madam Pomfrey allowed him to leave and they made their way back to the Common Room. Upon entering the room, the pair sat down on the sofa.

"Please do not mother me all night, I don't need it" he said, looking at her, "I've been though worse, and can handle it".

Hermione looked down, this was the first time since they'd become friends that she felt he was pushing her away, and it hurt. She'd been scared when she saw him unconscious on the floor. He'd been hurt and there was nothing she could do, and now he wouldn't let her do anything. Over the past few months, Hermione had realised that pushing Draco was not the way to get an answer, so she took a deep breath, raised her head and said "fine, I'm going to get ready" before standing up and heading to her room.

Draco remained on the sofa, wishing that the pain reliever potion would kick in just a little more. He figured he needed to go and get ready too, so he stood and headed to his room. As he passed Hermione's room he thought about knocking, but he kept going to his room. He knew she'd want to look after him, especially after what Snape said, but he could manage on his own. He had for the past year or so, and he would in the future, he didn't need anyone, and he knew better than to rely on people.

Draco had finished getting into his pirate costume he returned to the sofa, resting for a minute as he knew it was going to be a long night. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, and the portrait opened to allow Dumbledore in.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I was wondering if I could have a word" he said.

"Certainly Professor" Draco replied.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you think happened this afternoon".

"Well I was hanging the spider on the web and then it suddenly came back and hit me. It was weird, I'd had a bit of trouble with the levitation but I just thought that was just due to all of the spells being done around the place".

Dumbledore nodded, "well its come to my attention that a counter spell may have been used, and that was why you were having problems".

"Nott" Draco said, without waiting for Dumbledore to finish.

"May I ask why you think that?"

"Well his father died during the final battle and I know he's been mouthing off about making me pay. I guess I should have seen it coming" Draco replied.

Dumbledore nodded, "well he will be dealt with. Now I suggest you enjoy the party with Ms Granger, who can stop eavesdropping and join us"

Hermione moved out from the shadows at the top of the stairs and walked down towards Draco and Dumbledore. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he looked up at her. She was dressed in a full length white strapless dress, that was tight fitting around her top, with the skirt cascading to the floor. Her hair was in loose curls, with a tiara sitting on top of her head. It was only as she reached the bottom of the stairs that he noticed the wings on her back. She was a fairy, a beautifully stunning fairy.

"Well I shall see you both at the party" Dumbledore said, smiling as he left.

"Wow Hermione you look..you look amazing". Draco stuttered.

"Thank you Draco, shall we go" Hermione said in a cool manner, before turning and heading to the door.

Draco sighed and followed her, maybe she wasn't going to mother him after all.

They arrived at the party and Hermione made her way straight over to the table with Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville. Draco followed, and as the pair arrived, everyone asked Draco how he was. Draco thanked them for their good wishes and explained that he was fine.

The party was in full swing, and Draco found himself sitting with Ginny. "Did Dumbledore come and see you?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "did you see something?" he asked. Ginny then told Draco what she had told Dumbledore. He could feel his anger rising, he should have known Nott would do something. He started scanning the room.

"He's not here" Ginny told him, "I haven't seen him all night"

Draco sighed, realising it was probably a good thing, and then she caught his eye again. Hermione dancing with Luna, Neville and Harry. The light was glistening off her, and then he realised that she must have been wearing glitter or something on her body. She was breathtaking. He was so caught up watching her, he didn't notice Ginny smiling beside him.

It was late when Draco and Hermione made it back to their room. Hermione kicked off her shoes and removed her wings, before sitting down on the sofa. Draco sat down next to her, waiting for her to stretch her legs out, but she didn't.

"Hermione" he said hesitantly "what's wrong?" knowing she was going to tell him it was him.

"Nothing" she replied, before standing "I'm going to bed"

He could hear the emotion in her voice, she was hurt. She sounded like she did when she returned from Australia. He reached up and grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. She turned to look at him, and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Talk to me please" he asked quietly

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, "now you want to talk?" she answered, "earlier you couldn't get rid of me fast enough. You can cope on your own remember".

There was a sharpness in her tone that cut him. It was him that had upset her. He stood up, still gently holding her arm, she could have easily broken the grip if she wanted to. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm not used to having someone to let in".

Hermione looked into his eyes, she could hear the honesty in his words, and see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Dance with me" he whispered

She looked at him again, "dance with me. I didn't get my dance tonight".

Hermione smiled, "we need music" she said.

Draco let go of her grabbed his wand and pointed it at her i-pod and muttered a spell. He hadn't been sure of the muggle invention when she had first brought it into the Common Room, but now it was just what he needed.

Wonderful Tonight by Damage started playing and Draco took Hermione in his arms and together they started swaying to the music, letting the words wash over them.

When the song finished, Hermione looked up at Draco, her arms wrapped around his neck, with his around her waist, and together they leaned into each other as their lips met for their first kiss.

* * *

**AN: For those of you who don't know Damage are/were a British R&B group and their version of Wonderful Tonight is my personal favourite :)**

**Let me know what you think and I'll try and bring you the Christmas chapter before Christmas :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Characters are not mine.**

**Sorry its taken so long, but this chapter has turned out a little longer than I planned. Hope you like it :)**

Chapter Eleven - Christmas Wishes

It was a month before Theodore Nott was seen again. He'd been suspended for unprovoked violence against another student. An incident that had seen many changes at Hogwarts. Gone were the house tables, replaced by smaller tables so that students could intermingle, something accepted by most of the students.

Dumbledore had also given another lecture on inter-house unity and respecting each other and moving on from the war. Blaise Zabini had also replaced Theodore as the Slytherin prefect, something Draco was happy about as he hadn't really wanted to deal with Nott again.

The most important change had been the change in relationship between Draco and Hermione. Since their first kiss on halloween they had shared many more, but not outside their room. With everything that had happened in the past year and the constant gossip about their friendship they had both decided that this was something that they wanted to keep private.

It had been Nott's first day back at school, and everyone had been watching Draco for a reaction. Draco had promised Hermione that morning that he would take the high road and not do anything to Nott. He'd ignore whatever taunts and insults Nott might throw his way. Hermione had given him one of her beautiful smile and given him a chaste kiss before heading to class.

Surprisingly Nott had been quiet upon his return. He hadn't looked at Draco or made any comment. In fact if the entire school hadn't been waiting for his return and watching his every move you wouldn't have known he was back. Of course the entire school had been watching Draco too and waiting to see what he would do. It was a confrontation that they had been waiting a month for, and no one was happy when nothing happened.

As soon as classes finished Draco headed straight for the Head's Dormitory. He just needed to get away from everyone. He needed some peace and quiet. Hermione gave him that time. She headed to the library with Ginny until it was time for dinner. As Ginny headed to dinner, Hermione headed to the Head's Dormitory saying she was going to get Draco. Ginny smiled, knowing fine well that neither of them would make an appearance at dinner, because there was no way the Hermione would get Draco to leave their room until he had to.

Hermione entered the Common Room to find Draco sitting at his desk studying. She dropped her bag on the sofa before walking over to their desks and wrapping her arms around Draco from behind, kissing his cheek. She felt Draco relax into her touch.

"Dinner?" she whispered in his ear. She felt him stiffen slightly, and she smiled, already knowing she stood no chance of getting him out of their Common Room until morning.

"I'm not hungry" he muttered

Hermione pulled away from him and moved to sit on his knee, as he pushed back his chair, "even for dinner with me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath. Saying no to her was getting harder and harder. Hermione could see his internal debate and was about to say something when Draco's stomach rumbled. Hermione giggled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I guess dinner then" he grumbled. Hermione giggled again, before leaning in to kiss him. Draco responded to the kiss, feeling better than he had all day. The pair were getting lost in their kisses, when Draco's stomach rumbled again. He groaned in frustration while Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, we'll go to dinner" Draco grumbled, the stress showing in his face.

"Or we eat here" Hermione smiled.

Draco looked confused, as Hermione stood up and walked towards the kitchen area.

"Dobby" she called, and there was a loud pop and Dobby appeared, "How can Dobby help Miss?

"Can you get us some dinner" Hermione asked

Dobby nodded and was gone with another pop. Hermione turned round smiled at Draco before running up to her room to get changed.

Dobby returned with a plate of sandwiches, pumpkin pasties, and 2 bottles of butterbeer, and Draco and Hermione tucked into their dinner on the sofa in front of the fire, before snuggling up together, reading.

"I was proud of you today" Hermione told him.

Draco smiled, "But I didn't do anything".

"Exactly" she said turning to kiss him, "and that's why I'm proud of you, I know how hard it was for you".

"I promised you I'd behave" he smiled, kissing her forehead, "so I did"

Hermione smiled, but it turned into a yawn.

"Tired?" Draco asked

Hermione nodded, "but I'm comfortable here"

"Come on bed" Draco said, slowly standing up and holding out his hands to Hermione, to pull her up, before leading her up the stairs and to her room. He turned and kissed her cheek "goodnight" he said, before letting go of her hand and turning away from her towards his room.

Hermione grabbed his arm, "stay with me" she whispered.

Draco turned and looked at her, "stay with me" she whispered again, looking into his eyes, taking his hands and stepping forward, and giving him a chaste kiss. Draco smiled and nodded. Together they walked into Hermione's room and curled up together in her bed, falling a sleep in each others arms for the first time.

As December progressed the Christmas spirit was growing. Christmas trees and decorations had been put up around the castle and the grounds had a covering of snow, making the whole castle feel like a winter wonderland.

The students had realised that there was not going to be any showdown between Draco and Nott, and many were disappointed, but there was soon other gossip and incidents for the students to gossip over. No one expected to find Ernie McMillan and Pansy Parkinson kissing in a deserted classroom, or that Michael Corner and Terry Boot would get into a fight during a History of Magic lesson over Padma Patil.

The plus point of all of this confusion is that no one was really paying attention to Draco and Hermione, and Draco for one was enjoying the peace.

As Christmas got closer everyone was getting excited about going home for the holidays, seeing their families, being together. Draco and Hermione knew that was not an option for either of them. Hermione had received an invitation from the Weasley's to celebrate Christmas with them, but she had not responded. She loved being at the Burrow but last time it was there it had been painful to be surrounded by such a loving family that weren't hers. Plus she knew if she went then Draco would be left alone, and more than anything she is wanted to be with Draco.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione in the library, "mum said you haven't replied for Christmas" she continued, "you are coming aren't you?"

"Well...um...I'm not sure"

Ginny looked at her confused, "why wouldn't you come?"

Hermione stayed quite, not really sure how much she was ready to talk about yet. She was pretty sure Harry would have told Ginny what she did to her parents, but even he didn't know that she had been to look for them. Would Ginny understand? Sure they had lost Charlie, and she knew that had hit the family hard, but they still had each other.

Ginny could see Hermione thinking things over. She'd had a feeling that Hermione wasn't being totally honest and had been hiding something from her, and it hurt. She thought of Hermione as a sister, she was her closest female friend. Ginny had given her time, hoping she would talk about it when she was ready, but even now when she had the perfect opportunity to discuss anything she wanted, she was keeping quite.

Ginny's hurt was turning to anger, and eventually she said "fine, don't talk to me, don't tell me whatever is on your mind, and don't come for Christmas if you don't want to but remember as far as mum and the rest of us are concerned you are a member of our family and we want you there" before storming off.

Hermione sat there in shock. She loved the Weasley's and she knew that Molly mothered her and she did love them as a family, but was she ready to replace her parents yet?

Hermione wasn't sure how long she sat there, but eventually Madam Pince came up to tell her that she was closing up the library and she should really head back to her room. Hermione walked back to her room in a daze, still thinking about what Ginny said and what she should do for Christmas.

Draco had been waiting for Hermione for most of the night. He'd seen her earlier in the library with Ginny and just figured the girls had been catching up. He and Hermione had been spending more and more time together in their room rather than with others. It was easier to study, she had told her friends, but when she walked into the room he realised his presumptions had been wrong. She looked upset, hurt and incredibly confused.

He stood up and walked over to meet her, causing Hermione to jump when he reached out his hand to take her bag off her shoulder. "Sorry" Draco said, taking her bag. Hermione smiled back at him, but he could see that it didn't reach her eyes, before heading straight up to her room. Draco knew at this point something was wrong, and something had happened.

He placed Hermione's bag down by her desk, before heading over to the kitchen to make her a hot chocolate. Once her drink was ready he picked it up with some biscuits and headed up to her room.

"Mione" he said as he knocked on her door. There was no answer, so he gently opened the door and saw Hermione curled up on her bed, staring out of the window. He put the cup and plate down on the bedside table and gently sat on the bed next to her.

"Mione" he said again, rubbing her back "talk to me".

Hermione turned and looked at Draco before sitting up to hug him. Draco hugged her back, and then moved so that they were lying on her bed, with her head resting on his chest. Draco continued to rub her back, just wanting her to let him in.

"Ginny was upset with me" she said quietly "about Christmas".

Draco did his best to not react to what she was saying. He knew she'd been invited to the Burrow for Christmas, and he knew that the Weasley's loved Hermione like one of their own, but he also knew that she was scared, and blamed herself for not having her own family around.

Hermione felt Draco stiffen slightly when she mentioned Christmas. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to be with him, but what Ginny had said had really hit home. Hermione moved so that she was lying beside Draco looking at him. He rolled over to look at her, still stroking his hand up and down her back.

Draco could see the conflict in her eyes, and he knew what he had to do, "Mione, go to the Burrow for Christmas. You love the Weasley's and they love you. Its what Christmas is all about".

Tears were forming in her eyes, "what about you?" she asked.

"I'm staying here" he said "and don't worry about me, Snape will be here, so I'll be celebrating Christmas with my Godfather".

Hermione nodded, tears falling down her face, "I'll miss you".

"I'll miss you too" he said, before leaning in to kiss her.

Christmas came around all to quickly. Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts until Christmas Eve, wanting to spend as much time with Draco as possible. She'd told the Weasley's she wanted a few days to herself.

Dumbledore was allowing her to floo from his office at 6pm. It was currently 4pm and she was sitting on the sofa curled up in Draco's arms, a place she'd been all day.

She glanced over at their Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It was only small, sitting on a table, decorated in red, gold, silver and green. Last night she'd placed Draco's present under the tree and she could see that there were now 2 presents.

"Can we have Christmas now" she asked, turning in his arms to look at him. Draco smiled, kissing her head, "I thought you'd never ask".

Together they stood and walked over to the tree, each picking up the present with their names on, before returning to the sofa.

"Ladies first" Draco said and Hermione began to open her gift. She knew it was a book, but when she opened it, it was a first edition of Hogwarts a History. She looked at the beautiful old book in her hands, before turning to look at Draco, "its beautiful" she whispered.

Draco smiled, it had been hidden in the Malfoy Library for years. Snape had kindly retrieved it for him, and seeing her reaction was priceless, but he knew there was more, as he'd also bought her a gift. A present that was currently sitting hidden in her bag, ready for her to find in the morning.

"Your turn" she said, and Draco opened his present. It was also a book, the Complete Works of William Shakespeare. Draco had been working his way though Hermione's muggle book collection and she'd noticed he'd read Hamlet more than once.

Draco opened the book and saw an inscription on the front page

_"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so"_

"Thank you Mione" he said, before leaning into kiss her.

It was 5.45pm and Hermione knew that she had to leave, but that would mean leaving Draco's warm arms. Sighing she got up and walked up to her room to get her bag. When she returned Draco was standing waiting for her by the portrait hole. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. It was a tender loving kiss.

"It's only a week" Draco said with a soft smile, "I'll be fine, enjoy yourself".

Hermione smiled, "I'll try" she said before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, and heading out of the portrait hole.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in the Weasely's living room with the rest of the family. Everyone was there, Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Percy and Audrey, Ginny and Harry, and Ron. The family had spent the night reminiscing and telling family stories.

Hermione was sitting in the corner, thinking about her family Christmas's growing up, and her family. She wondered what her family would be doing now. It was summer in Australia, so Christmas would be hot, no snow. Would they still have a big Christmas dinner? Would they open their presents outside? Did her mum still make her own Christmas cake?

"Hermione...Hermione dear" Mrs Weasely called.

Hermione looked up and saw Mrs Weasley standing in front of her, "everyone's heading to bed dear". Hermione looked around the room and saw that it was almost empty. She smiled at Mrs Weasley, "goodnight" she said getting up and heading up to bed.

Ginny was already in bed when Hermione arrived at their room. Hermione changed quietly and got into bed. It was weird not having Draco beside her, even though they had only been sharing a bed for a few weeks. She wondered if he felt the same.

The next morning Ginny woke Hermione up, "Happy Christmas" she said as she sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ginny, "Happy Christmas" she said, a little less enthusiastically.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs already"

Hermione nodded, "I'll be there in a minute".

Ginny headed downstairs, and Hermione sat up and pulled her bag towards her. She opened the bag, looking for her favourite jumper. As she pulled it out a box fell out. She picked it up and opened it, gasping as she saw its contents. The box contained a beautiful silver necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart hanging off the chain. As Hermione pulled it out of the box a piece of parchment fell out too. Hermione picked it up and read it.

"_You have my heart, and now it can be close to yours"_

Hermione felt the tears falling down her face. She had never seen anything so beautiful or read anything so beautiful.

"Hermione" she heard Ron and Harry yelling from downstairs.

"Coming" she yelled back as she quickly pulled on her favourite jumper and a pair of jeans, and fastened the necklace around her neck, and sure enough it fell low enough to sit just above her heart. Tucking it under her jumper, she headed downstairs.

The opening of presents had already started when Hermione arrived, so she sat down and joined in. Before long all of the presents had been opened and everyone was starting to get ready for dinner.

Hermione came down, ready for dinner, and saw Mrs Weasley rushing round the kitchen, while Fleur and Bill were setting the table. Mr Weasley was sitting in the living room with the twins and Percy, with the girls sitting together chatting away. Everything around her was screaming family.

Everyone sat down to dinner and the meal began. It was just like every other meal at the Weasley's, loud. There was laughter, jokes and stories. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Hermione. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about her family Christmas's and what she was missing. She knew none of them would understand.

After the meal everyone moved into the living room, and Hermione headed upstairs. She packed up her things, grabbed her bag and headed back downstairs. Mrs Weasley was still in the kitchen, as Hermione came down.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, I have to go, I can't...I can't stay here" Hermione muttered, looking at Mrs Weasley, who could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hermione" Mrs Weasley said as she moved towards her, but Hermione backed away, "I'm sorry" she said as she walked out of the door and apparated away.

Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade and began the walk to Hogwarts. She used the time to think and try to process all that had happened and what she felt. Her tears were flowing freely.

Hermione arrived at the school and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting at the gates.

"Molly floo'd me, she hoped you'd come back here" she explained as she opened the gates. Hermione just nodded meekly. Together they walked back to the school. Once inside McGonagall turned to Hermione and said "there are people who care about you Ms Granger, talk to them" before walking away and leaving Hermione to make her own way to her room.

Draco was sitting on the sofa, reading Shakespeare when the portrait hole opened, and he looked up to see Hermione walk in. He could tell she was upset, and he was off the sofa in seconds walking towards her to wrap her in his arms. Hermione hugged him back, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Thank you for my present" she said, breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

"I meant it" he said, before pulling her jumper over her head to see the necklace around her neck, "it suits you".

Hermione kissed him again, before pulling him over to the sofa. They curled up together and Hermione turned to look up at him, "you have my heart too. I love you Draco".

"I love you too" he said, kissing her.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think ? Hit the button and let me know...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Characters belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter Twelve - New Year Revelations

Letters was waiting for Hermione when she woke up on Boxing Day.

_Hermione,_

_How could you just leave without saying goodbye?_

_Why didn't you talk to me?_

_What did I do, what did we do?_

_I don't understand you anymore, you said we were sisters, why are you shutting me out?_

_Ginny_

_Hermione_

_I know something has been bothering you, and I was giving you space, hoping you'd choose to talk to me, but you haven't._

_I'm here for you, when you want to talk._

_Take care_

_Harry_

_Hermione_

_Has Draco go you under the imperius curse?_

_Ron_

_Hermione_

_If you ever need someone to talk to, you are always welcome to talk to me. I would never try to replace your mother, but I do love you like a daughter and my door is always open._

_Molly_

"They were dropped off by Potter's owl, and some crazy hyperactive owl" Draco said from behind her, leaning over the sofa and handing her a cup of tea.

Hermione nodded and looked back at the letters, "I don't know what to say to them. I love them, and I know they love me but being around them just reminds me of the family I no longer have".

Draco sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, "they'll understand" he said.

Later that day, Hermione was sitting at her desk trying to find the words to write back to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs Weasley, but they weren't coming easily.

Draco came over and kissed her on the cheek, "start by telling Weasel no" he suggested, smiling, before saying "I'm going to see Severus, we kind of made plans today".

Hermione nodded, "I'll be fine"

After a quick kiss goodbye Draco left and headed down to the dungeons, knocking on Snape's office door and entering, and was greeted with "well I didn't expect to see you". Draco looked at his Godfather, confused.

"I hear Ms Granger is back, I thought you'd be with her".

Draco smiled and sat down, "she needs some space to do some thinking, and I we had plans".

Snape nodded, reading the subtext that Draco wanted to talk, "did Ms Granger like her present?" he asked. Draco looked at him across the desk, "the first edition A History of Hogwarts. It was your mother's was it not".

Draco nodded, "father bought it for her, but then he only bought first editions and collector's editions, but yes Hermione like it" he answered his face breaking into a smile at the mention of her name. This did not go unnoticed by Snape.

Snape got up and walked to a cupboard, returning with a bottle of firewhisky and 2 glasses. Giving alcohol to a student wasn't acceptable, but this was his Godson and he had a feeling that he was going to need it.

Draco took the glass that was handed to him by Snape before he sat back down, "so what's on your mind Draco".

'_He won't judge you, he'll understand'_ Draco thought before taking a drink, followed by a deep breath, "I love her" he said "and it scares me".

"Love is a powerful emotion"

"If you had told me 18 months ago that the war would be over, my parents would be dead, and I would be in love with Hermione Granger I would have told you were mad, but I'm happy and it scares me".

"Draco my advice to you would be to enjoy your happiness, you deserve it. Don't let your childhood influence the rest of your life. You stood up for your beliefs despite the cost, you gave yourself the freedom to choose your own path. Trust yourself and your choices, plus you and Ms Granger have more in common than you think".

Draco smiled, "yeah I'd figure that bit out, its the love bit I'm struggling with. I don't remember any affection between my parents, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel and act. My parents were always so cold and I just know that when I hold her I never want to let go".

Snape smiled, in a way on Snape can "love is the most powerful of all emotions Draco and something that you should cherish. When you love someone it enriches your life, I can only imagine how much more special it is to have that person return your love. Don't let go."

Draco nodded at his Godfather. He knew about Lily Potter, Snape had told him the night he confessed his task to kill Dumbledore. He couldn't imagine the pain of not having Hermione return his love.

Hermione had written back to Harry, Ron and Ginny promising to talk to them once they were back at school. She knew she had to do it, and she didn't know how they'd react. Draco could see her getting tense. Students were due back at school this afternoon, and they both knew that Harry, Ron and Ginny would want answers sooner rather than later, and they were right.

Draco had headed upstairs to the bathroom, when there was a knock at the portrait hole. "Hermione we know you're in there and you promised to talk" Ginny yelled.

Hermione stood up and walked towards the portrait hole, intending to tell them that she would meet them down at the lake later. As she opened the portrait all 3 of them barged in.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked "you can't come in here".

"Why, we're your friends, why shouldn't we be in here. Wouldn't Ferret like it?" Ron sneered.

"Hermione" Harry said jumping in "we just want to know what is wrong with our friend".

Hermione nodded and motioned towards the sofa by the fire. Harry and Ron sat on the sofa, while Ginny took one chair and Hermione the other. They all looked at her.

"I've just been struggling a little since the war, and I didn't want to burden any of you. You all had your own problems".

"We're friends, we share problems" said Ginny "plus that doesn't explain why you left on Christmas Day".

"It was hard being there" Hermione said quietly, looking down at her hands "being around a family".

"Your always around us, you are family" said Ron

"Yes, but as much as I feel like family, you're not my family" she replied.

Ron's face turned red, "not family, NOT FAMILY" he yelled, standing.

Harry pulled him back down, "I think what Hermione means is that she misses her mum and dad and being around someone else's family, no matter how close you are, can hurt" Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, "I love you all as family, its just sometimes I wish it was my mum giving me a hug or asking how my day was, and its all the harder knowing I'm the reason I can't have those things".

Tears were welling in her eyes. All she wanted to do was run. She hated feeling the way she did and really didn't want to talk about it. It hurt all the more.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Because you were all dealing with Charlie's death and then so happy to all be together for Christmas and I guess I just didn't know how" she replied, looking down at her hands again.

"Have you thought about trying to find them?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I can't" Hermione whispered as her tears began to fall.

"Sure you can, just go to Australia, track them down and reverse the spell. Its not like there dead" said Ron, "if I could I'd bring Charlie back".

"I can't" Hermione sobbed "its not that simple"

"Well no it might take some explaining but merlin's beard Hermione its not like their dead" Ron answered

Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and started rocking as her sobs got harder and louder. "I can't cause they have a new life, new responsibilities. Cause they replaced me".

Her response was muffled but the 3 understood what their friend was saying.

"You went to find them, and you didn't do anything. Well its your own fault then, isn't it" Ron said, getting angry. How could she be upset over something she could rectify.

Hermione was crying harder.

"You say it hurts to be around us because it reminds you of your family, but you know where they are and you haven't done anything about it. That...that is"

Ron was cut off mid rant by Draco coming down the stairs and instantly pulling Hermione into his arms. He'd been listening from upstairs but he couldn't take it anymore, he had to comfort her.

"Sssh, its ok" he whispered, as he pulled her into his arms. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest, crying her heart out. Draco stood and started to carry her up towards the stairs.

"Don't move" he said to Ron, Harry and Ginny who were currently all looking incredibly shocked, as he turned and carried Hermione upstairs, leaving the others sitting in a stunned silence.

Draco returned about 10 minutes later, and no one had moved. "Follow me" he said, before leading them upstairs and into Hermione's room.

"Where is she?" asked Ginny, entering the room to find it empty.

"In my room" Draco replied

"In..in your room" Ron said "I don't think so" before he turned and tried to leave, but Draco caught his arm.

"Yes in my room, and you'll leave her alone for now" he answered, dropping Ron's arm.

"A mudblood in Malfoy's bed, who'd have though" Ron sneered at him, before Draco threw him up against the wall.

"Don't use that word, and don't judge me on my father's prejudices. I changed sides remember, I stood up for what I believed in not him" Draco sneered back, before releasing him and turning to face Ginny and Harry.

"This is what I wanted to show you" Draco said, pointing towards 2 big picture frames on Hermione's wall. One was full of muggle photos of her and her family, the other was full of wizard photos of the Weasely's and her friends.

"Hermione knows she has 2 families, her magical family and her parents. Right now she is grieving for the loss of one of those families, something I would have expected you to understand" he said, glaring at Ron during his last statement.

"Hermione did go to find her parents, a month or two after the war ended. She found them and saw their new life. They work at a local dentist practice and have fostered 2 children. A boy and a girl. They have a new life and a new family, so its not as simple as you think Weasel." he continued, again glaring at Ron "Hermione again made the decision to put her parents first, and she left, leaving them to their new lives and their new children".

Ginny let out a quiet sob, no wonder Hermione was upset and hurt. Harry instantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He to had tears in his eyes.

Ron was just standing in the middle of the room, looking shocked, trying to process it all, "how do you know all this?" he asked, looking at Draco with a puzzled look.

"Because I told him" came a quiet voice from behind them. They all turned to see Hermione in the doorway, her eyes all red and bloodshot from crying. Ginny instantly ran over and hugged her, and Hermione hugged her back "I'm sorry" they both whispered at the same time, pulling apart and smiling at each other.

Hermione walked over and sat on her bed, "everyone was a bit preoccupied at the end of the war and I guess the way everyone was surrounded by the people they love made me realise that I wasn't, I couldn't go and cry on my mum's shoulder. So I decided to go find them after something a friend told me" she said looking at Draco and smiling, "and I had to let them go all over again. It hurt, and I thought I'd be able to cope on my own, but I couldn't and seeing you all together hurt even more".

"We understand Hermione, its been a hard time for all of us" Harry said "but please remember you can talk to us about anything at anytime. You're my family" he concluded, sitting down beside her and hugging her.

Hermione nodded "you're mine too" she said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"No more secrets" Ginny said sitting down on her other side, pulling her into another hug, letting her know that she too had forgiven her.

"Promise" Hermione answered.

Ron was still standing in the middle of the room, looking confused. "Give him time" Ginny whispered, as her eyes caught a glimpse of the chain around Hermione's neck.

"What's this?" she asked, taking it in her hand to have a look.

"Um one more secret" Hermione answered looking at Ginny, not daring to look at the boys "it's my Christmas present from my boyfriend".

Ginny squealed, "boyfriend, who?"

Hermione just turned and looked at Draco, who smiled back at her "that would be me" he answered, as Hermione stood up to hug him.

Harry and Ginny looked between the 2 of them and could see the smiles on their faces and the love in their eyes.

"Wait, so those diamonds are real?" Ginny asked

"Of course their real" Draco answered, looking a little shocked that Ginny even considered them to be fakes.

"Wow" Ginny gasped.

"So you found your parents after the war, didn't reverse the spell because you didn't want to ruin their new life, got upset at me and my family for well being a family and including you in our family, and your dating Draco Malfoy" Ron asked, looking at Hermione with a completely confused look on his face.

"Um I guess that sums it up" she replied quietly.

"And you 2 accept all this, and don't have a problem with any of it?" he said, turning to Harry and Ginny who were still sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Hermione's our friend and I want her to be happy, so yeah I'm ok with it. I wished she'd talked to me about any of it but I understand why she didn't" Harry answered

"I understand too" said Ginny.

"Well I don't" said Ron before turning and walking out.

Harry and Ginny sat open mouthed, they knew Ron was a hot head, but they never expected him to walk away from Hermione.

Draco hugged Hermione tighter, knowing that she would be hurting, and thinking of exactly how he could hurt Weasel if he continued to hurt Hermione.

**

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but life has kind of been really really busy.  
Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter Thirteen - It gets worse before it gets better

The days that followed life didn't get any better for Hermione. Upon leaving the Head's Common Room Ron had stormed his way through the castle back to the Gryffindor Common Room and Lavender Brown.

By the next morning the whole school knew that Draco and Hermione were dating and that Hermione and Ron had had a falling out, to do with her attitudes to his family. Needless to say the gossip had gone into overdrive.

_Hermione's the reason Draco changed sides, they've been together for years._

_Draco's the reason Hermione doesn't like Weasley's anymore._

_Malfoy's not going to get any of his inheritance now he's with a muggleborn._

_Hermione promised to marry Ron, that's why he's upset._

_Malfoy and Weasley go into a fight over Hermione._

_Malfoy's only with Hermione to try and convince everyone he's really changed._

_Dumbledore asked them to get together as an example of how everyone should get along._

As much as they both tried to ignore the rumours and gossip it was everywhere. It also wasn't helped by the fact that Ron wouldn't speak to Hermione, Harry or Ginny. He felt they had betrayed him by siding with Hermione. They had all tried to point out that there was no taking sides, but he wouldn't listen.

Lavender Brown was now permanently attached to Ron's side, allowing her to hear most of the fights, arguments and discussions first hand, and in turn keep the gossip going.

By the end of the week Hermione was exhausted. It had been a horrible hard week. She was heading to the library to meet with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna when she came across Ron and Lavender heading in the same direction. Hermione put her head down, desperate to avoid another confrontation, and tried to go unnoticed as she passed them and headed into the library, but Ron noticed her.

"Well look who's here? Let me guess you don't want to be seen with a Weasley?" he sneered.

Hermione stopped and looked at him, "actually I was just trying to avoid another argument. I don't hate you or your family Ron, I love you all, I just need you to understand that it's a little hard for me at the moment" she said quietly.

"Love us, ha" he responded "well I'll let you explain that to mum. I've written to her and told her what's going on and how you don't want to be around us. Really shows you love us" he concluded before pulling Lavender into the library.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot. He'd written to Molly, and with his version of events she would hate her. She was going to loose the closest thing to a family she had. Hermione slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She just wanted this to stop. She'd written to Molly telling her that she was ok and apologised for leaving at Christmas, promising to explain soon. Now Ron had done her explaining for her and she was sure that this would make things worse. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Harry had seen Ron and Lavender enter the library, with Lavender practically giddy with excitement. She'd dragged Ron over to the Patil twins and the girls were now sitting with their heads together, occasionally glancing over at Harry's table. He had a bad feeling, and stood up and walked out of the library to find Hermione.

He found her sooner than he thought, and knelt down next to her. He could see the tears.

"Hermione"

"Hermione"

He was still trying to get her attention when Ginny and the others arrived. Ginny bent down and gently shook her friends shoulder, "Hermione" she said softly. Hermione looked up at Ginny, "she's going to hate me" she whispered before sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny glanced at Harry confused, just what had Ron said to her.

"Neville, Luna do you think you could find Draco and bring him to the Head's Dormitory" Harry asked. They nodded and headed off to find him.

Harry looked at Ginny and between them they stood Hermione up and led her back to the Head's Dormitory. As they got there Draco arrived with Neville, Luna and Blaise. Draco took one look at Hermione and knew something had happened.

Draco whispered the password and the portrait opened and the group entered. Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, without acknowledging anyone. Draco nodded towards the sofa's and the rest of the group went to sit down.

"Dobby" Draco shouted and the house elf appeared with a pop, "Dobby can you please get everyone whatever they want to eat or drink and can I have a hot chocolate and cookie for Hermione" he asked

Dobby nodded, "yes sir, Dobby is here to help".

Dobby then headed over to the group on the sofa's and Draco headed up to Hermione's room. He found her curled up in a ball on her bed, quietly sobbing.

"Mione" he whispered as he curled himself around her, "talk to me Mione".

Hermione moved to curl herself into Draco and quietly muttered "she'll hate me, she'll hate me". Draco just rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her down.

Downstairs the rest of the group were trying to figure out what Ron could have said or done. Eventually Draco returned, looking furious.

"Mate" Blaise said "you need to calm down and not do anything stupid, that's not what she needs" he finished, nodding towards the stairs.

Draco took a deep breath and sat in the vacant chair. "It appears that Weasel has written to his mother and told her everything, or at least his version of what is going on, and Hermione is now convinced that Mrs Weasely will hate her" he told them.

"HE DID WHAT" Ginny shouted, "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM"

"Gin, Ginny calm down" Harry said grabbing hold of her and pulling her back down into her seat, knowing she would cause Ron a lot more damage than Draco, "we can fix this".

Everyone turned to look at him, "Ginny you need to calm down and write to your mum and explain everything. Tell her Hermione as been missing her family and that Ron has taken this the wrong way. Your mum will understand".

Ginny looked at Harry put nodded, "Mum would only shout at me if I hexed him anyway" she grumbled.

"Neville I need you and Luna to go to the library and get the books Hermione wanted. I don't think she will be up to going out again. Can you keep an eye on Ron for me too, just make sure he doesn't try to get near here".

Neville and Luna nodded.

"Blaise, can I trust you to stay here to make sure no one disturbs Hermione and that she's okay?"

Blaise nodded, "I have that potions essay to finish and I can do that here".

Draco was now looking confused, and Harry turned to him, "Draco you and I have somewhere to go. This has gone far enough and its time to do something about it".

"Look after her" Draco said to Blaise as he got up to go with Harry. Blaise just smiled and shook his head at his friend, it was good to see the caring side of Draco he always knew was there.

Neville and Luna headed to the library, while Ginny headed to the Owelry to find Hedwig. Draco followed Harry who led him to Dumbledore's office. Draco looked at Harry slightly confused, "Hermione is not going to be happy until she talks to Mrs Weasley and realises that she doesn't hate her, plus Mrs Weasley is the only one who will get Ron to behave and to get her here we need Dumbledore's assistance" he explained.

"Jelly Tots" Draco said, having been given the password to the Headmaster's office as part of being Head Boy.

Together Harry and Draco entered the office, and Dumbledore looked up smiling at the pair as they entered.

"Professor" Harry began "we need your help or rather Hermione needs your help".

Dumbledore nodded, "please sit" he said, and the boys sat down. "Now does this have to do with the disagreement between Ms Granger and Mr Weasely?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "yes sir, you see Hermione has been struggling with the loss of her parents and the end of the war, and well..."

"something she said was taken the wrong way by Weasel" Draco concluded.

"I see" said Dumbledore, "but I wasn't aware Ms Granger's parents were dead, I thought she had moved them somewhere safe".

Harry and Draco looked at each other, both knowing they had to be totally honest to help Hermione.

"Hermione decided the best way to keep her parents safe was to modify their memories so that they had no memory of her, or the fact they ever had a child. She also planted the idea in their mind that they wanted to emigrate to Australia, which they did" Harry explained.

"A brave decision to make" Dumbledore said, "Is it one she is now regretting?"

"Not exactly" Draco responded "you see following the war she went to Australia to find them and they had a new family. They had fostered 2 children and had a happy family life, so she made the decision to leave them and not reverse the charm. She has been grieving for her family even though they are not technically dead" he concluded.

Dumbledore nodded, "so how can I help?"

"Well..." Harry began "Hermione had a hard time being around the Weasely's as they reminded her of her family and what she was missing. Ron hasn't exactly taken this well".

Draco snorted, but Harry continued "Ron wrote to his mum and well I don't know exactly what he said, but I can imagine. Hermione is now convinced that Mrs Weasley hates her and that she's lost another family".

"I see and you would like me to allow Hermione to leave to see Mrs Weasley".

"Actually Professor I was hoping you could bring Mrs Weasely here" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded, "leave it with me, and I'll let you know when its arranged, in the mean time look after Ms Granger".

Draco and Harry nodded before standing to leave the Headmaster's office.

Once outside the office Draco turned to Harry and asked "do you think this will work?"

"Mrs Weasley could never hate Hermione and will understand, Hermione just needs to hear it from her" he said "plus this way hopefully she will insist on seeing Ron and pulling him into line too".

It was now Draco's turn to nod, before the pair headed back to the Head's Dormitory to make sure Hermione was ok.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like your Christmas present and I hope it won't be as long for the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Characters are J.K. Rowlings**

Chapter Fourteen - Mrs Weasley's Visit

Draco sent everyone back to their Common Rooms when he returned from Dumbledore's office as it became apparent that Hermione was not going to come out of her room.

The next morning he woke up to find the bed next to him empty. He'd remembered holding Hermione as she cried herself to sleep, but now she wasn't there. Draco got up and headed down to the Common Room where he saw Hermione curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea. He sat down next to her and said "morning".

Hermione turned and gave him a week smile and said "morning" before taking a sip of her tea. "Draco" she said quietly "do you mind if we don't go to Hogsmeade today, I think I just want to stay here".

Draco had completely forgotten it was a Hogsmeade weekend, "we can do whatever you want" he replied. Hermione moved and snuggled into him, "thank you".

It was around lunchtime when the portrait opened and Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley entered. Draco looked up from the sofa and put a finger to his lips indicating that they needed to be quiet. Hermione was curled up on the sofa, with her head in Draco's lap, sound asleep.

Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley both nodded silently, before Dumbledore tipped his head and left. Mrs Weasley headed over to one of the chairs and sat down, looking at Hermione. She could see the tear tracks on the young girls face, and the fact that she looked totally exhausted. Mrs Weasley had been glad when Dumbledore invited her to come to Hogwarts and see Hermione as she didn't know what to make of Ron's letter, and Hermione herself had told her that she was just working through some things and would be in touch. The poor girl had obviously been trying to deal with everything herself.

Draco looked at Mrs Weasley and he could see her looking at her how a mother would, how his mother had when he was younger. He smiled, knowing everything was going to be ok.

Hermione stirred , and Draco ran his hand through her hair, leaning down slightly to whisper "Mione, we have a visitor".

Hermione turned and looked at Draco with wide eyes, she'd told him she didn't want to see anyone today, what did he mean they had a visitor. He nodded his head towards the chair and Hermione turned to see Mrs Weasley. She burst into tears and said "I'm sorry Molly, please don't hate me".

Draco stood, making room for Mrs Weasely, who immediately took his place and pulled Hermione into her arms, "I could never hate you" she said, while soothing Hermione.

Draco decided it was best to leave Hermione and Mrs Weasley alone to talk things through. He headed out of the Common Room and headed to the Dungeons, deciding to go and visit his Godfather.

Hermione finally stopped crying and looked at Mrs Weasley. "Why don't you start at the beginning" she said and Hermione nodded. Taking a deep breath she started, explaining everything from what she had done to her parents before the war to going to find her parents and to what she had felt since then. Mrs Weasley just sat and listened.

Once Hermione had finished, Mrs Weasley hugged her and said "Hermione dear you didn't have to go through all of that on your own."

Hermione nodded, "I know, but I didn't want to be a burden when you were all dealing with Charlie's death".

"Oh Hermione, that's the thing about families, they always find time for each other no matter what".

Hermione nodded, and started to cry again, realising how stupid she'd been for trying to deal with this on her own. Mrs Weasley hugged her again, "please promise me that in the future you'll talk to me about anything at any time. I know I'm not your mother, and I could never replaced her, but I'd like to be there for you, if you'd let me".

Hermione hugged Mrs Weasely back, before pulling back and looking at her, saying "promise".

"That's my girl" Mrs Weasley said, and Hermione smiled, she'd missed Molly.

"Now remember, just because you are one of the strongest people I know does not mean that you have to deal with everything on your own. There are people who love you and will be there for you no matter what".

Hermione smiled, "so I've been told".

Mrs Weasley looked at her, "Draco told me the same thing" Hermione replied.

"Yes Ron mentioned something about you two becoming closer".

Hermione absent-mindedly played with her heart pendant, "He's been my rock, he listened and he understood. He doesn't really have anyone either. I guess we kind of helped each other after the war and..."

"You love him" Mrs Weasley finished.

Hermione smiled "yeah I do, and he loves me".

"Then that's all that matters, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise, especially my idiot of a son" Mrs Weasley smiled.

Hermione and Mrs Weasley had talked for hours. Draco had returned and been given a big hug from Mrs Weasley as well as a thank you for looking after their Hermione. Ginny and Harry had returned from Hogsmeade and come to visit, with treats from Honeydukes.

"Harry can I ask you to do me a favour please" Mrs Weasely asked.

"Sure" Harry answered

"Can you please go and get Ron. I think I need a chat with my son before I leave" she said.

Harry nodded, took a deep breath before standing and heading out to find Ron. He returned a short time later with Ron and Lavender.

"Sorry she wouldn't leave" Harry said as the three entered.

"Well who know's what you'd say to my Won-Won" she said, clinging to Ron's side, as her eyes darted around the room taking everything in.

"Mum" said Ron, shocked that his mother was sitting in the Heads Dormitory.

"Ronald, sit down. Your friend may leave, this is a family matter" Mrs Weasely instructed.

Lavender look at Mrs Weasley as if she was about to say something, but Mrs Weasley's glare made her shut up. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards the door. Lavender looked at Ron, who was looking at the floor, before huffing and storming out.

Ron then moved to sit on the sofa next to his mother, as all other seats were taken. Ginny was in one of the chairs, with Hermione in the other. Draco was sitting on the floor at her feet. Harry sat on the arm of Ginny's chair.

Mrs Weasley looked at her son, who was not daring to meet her eye and had taken a great interest in his feet. She glanced at the 2 couples and nodded her head to indicate that they should leave. They all stood and headed out to find Lavender sitting in the hall next to the portrait. She looked up as they exited, but they ignored her and headed towards the library, ensuring the portrait had time to close before she could enter.

Once they were alone Mrs Weasley began "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE IN THE WAY YOU HAVE. I KNOW YOU ARE STUBBORN AND PIG HEADED BUT I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE RUDE AND INTOLERANT" she yelled.

Ron could sense she was building up steam, especially as she was now standing, but he just sat there and took it, knowing to interrupt her would only make it worse.

"HERMIONE HAS BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR OVER SEVEN YEARS, SHE IS A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY AND AT A TIME WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU, YOU DECIDE ITS BEST TO MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR HER. IS THAT WHAT YOU WOULD DO TO GINNY?"

"But Mum.." Ron started

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME. I KNOW YOU THINK YOU WERE STANDING UP FOR OUR FAMILY, BUT ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS CAUSE MORE PAIN. HAVE I NOT BROUGHT YOU UP TO KNOW THAT WHEN TIMES ARE TOUGH, THAT'S WHEN FAMILIES STICK TOGETHER."

Ron looked down at his feet again, "sorry mum" he mumbled.

Mrs Weasely sat down, "I know you are" she said "Hermione had her reasons for shutting us out, and she knows she didn't have to, but she is always thinking of others before herself, that is why we have to look after her and help her when we can. You know how hard it is to loose someone you love and care for, someone who's always been there".

Ron nodded.

"Then help her, don't make her feel worse".

"I'm sorry mum" he said again, this time looking at her, "its just what she said hurt. I couldn't believe she said we weren't family. I guess I didn't take the time to understand what she meant. I love her and Harry like they were family, but I guess I never really understood loosing someone until we lost Charlie. I should have been more understanding".

Mrs Weasely nodded, "don't worry she'll forgive you".

Ron hugged his mum, "and I expect you to be nice to Draco" she said. Ron sighed "okay I'll try".

Mrs Weasely smiled, "come on you can walk me back to Dumbledore's office before finding the others".

Lavender was still sitting outside when they exited, "Won-Won" she said jumping up to hug him.

"Um, mum this is Lavender" he said, blushing furiously, as Lavender clamped herself back onto his arm.

"Nice to meet you" Mrs Weasely smiled. The three of them walked back to Dumbledore's office in an uncomfortable silence.

"Remember what I said" Mrs Weasley said as she entered Dumbledore's office and Ron nodded and turned to head towards the library.

"So are you going to tell me" Lavender asked as they walked toward the library.

"Just family stuff" he said, wanting to put things right with Hermione rather than give Lavender anymore gossip. Once they reached the library, he turned to Lavender and said "this is something I have to do alone, I'll meet you back in the Common Room?"

Lavender just looked at him, "you don't want me with you" she said, turning on the waterworks. "I thought I was your girlfriend, I thought we had no secrets".

"Um, well this is family stuff and I think its just, um, best if I go in alone" Ron stammered.

"FINE THEN" Lavender yelled, before turning on her heal and stomping off towards the Gryffindor tower. Ron sighed and entered the library.

Ron found Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco sitting at a table towards the back. "Um Hermione can I, um, talk to you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"I'm sorry" he said "I over reacted and was being stubborn, and well I should have been more understanding I guess. I know how hard it was to loose Charlie, I can't imagine what it must be like to loose your parents".

Hermione looked at Ron and she could see he was truly sorry. Mrs Weasely might have told him to apologise, but she knew he meant it.

"Apology accepted" she said "I'm just sorry I shut you all out and tried to deal with it on my own".

"We forgive you" smiled Ginny "plus if you hadn't you wouldn't have Draco, so I guess it had some benefits".

The others around the table looked at her before smiling and laughing, as Ginny had a point. Hermione felt happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not really sure where this story goes from here, so if you have any idea's please let me know.**

**This has been quite a hard story to write for me, it hasn't come as easily as other's I've written so I apologise if it doesn't quite flow right, but I hope you have enjoyed it, and if I find any inspiration there may be more, but no promises :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Characters are not mine, just the plot.**

Chapter Fifteen

Today was Hermione's 25th birthday, and there was a huge party to celebrate. It was being held at the new Malfoy Manor. Draco had been planning it for weeks, with the help of Mrs Weasley.

Hermione sat in her back garden looking at the scene before her and realising it was the best gift she had ever received. All of the Weasley's were there, including partners and children, along with members of the Order, and friends from school.

She could hear the children laughing and screaming as they played, as well as the hum of conversation coming from the adults as they all caught up. She realised she was truly blessed, she had the best family in the world, and it was even better as it was one she had made herself.

Draco came up behind her kissing her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy?" he asked.

"More than you know" she answered, turning in his arms to kiss him, "thank you" she whispered.

He looked at her confused, "what for?"

"For being there, for being you, and most of all for showing me that you can make your own family, and for making one with me".

Tears were falling down both of their faces at the honesty and beauty of her words, "and its a family that is growing" she smiled.

Draco looked at her and then realised what she meant, "really".

She smiled and took his hand and placed it on her still flat belly, "its a boy".

Draco kissed his wife, feeling happier than had ever been in his life, he had a family of his own and it was the most loving one he had ever known.

Together they had found the perfect family, one that was all of their own.

* * *

**AN: The end.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or alerted this story, you have helped me get to the end and complete it. Its not one of my favourites and I think it could be better, so maybe one day I'll fine the time and the inspiration to come back and re-write it.**


End file.
